


Specjalista do spraw smoków

by juana_a



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Dragons, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: Napisałam to jakiś milion lat temu i znalazłam podczas przeglądania starych dokumentów.W zasadzie nic ponad to, że Jak wytresować smoka AU, w którym Arthur jest Czkawką, a Eames to Astrid. A Nocna Furia to Nocna Furia.





	Specjalista do spraw smoków

— Artur, ale ja cię proszę, zostaw te książki i wyjdź na zewnątrz! — Ariadne wyrwała Arturowi oprawioną w wytartą skórę książkę, zamknęła ją i niedbale rzuciła na drugi koniec długiego stołu. Trochę przesadziła z siłą: książka spadła, odbiła się od ławy i wylądowała na podłodze. — Ups.

— Hej, ta książka była na świecie zanim ciebie w ogóle wymyślono i będzie tu długo po tym, jak ciebie w końcu zje jakiś smok! — powiedział Artur wstając od stołu, żeby uratować książkę. Mógłby się obrazić i nie odezwać się do niej już nigdy więcej, ale wtedy zostałoby naprawdę niewiele osób, z którymi mógłby rozmawiać. Ariadne była jego najlepszą i jedyną przyjaciółką, przyjaźnili się od dzieciństwa, jeszcze zanim wszyscy zrozumieli, że pogromca smoków z niego nie będzie i zaczęli traktować go jak jakiś nieudany dodatek do rzeczywistości, jak coś, co się zepsuło, ale czego nie można wyrzucić. Jego rówieśnicy śmiali się, kiedy notorycznie lądował na ziemi przygnieciony przez topór, który właśnie próbował podnieść; Ariadne zazwyczaj kończyła łamiąc komuś nos pięścią w jego obronie, odprowadzając go do domu i rozmasowując najbardziej obolałe miejsca. Czasami sam nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego się z nim zadawała.

— Tak, tak, wiem, i ty będziesz mógł w spokoju studiować smoki. — Ariadne przewróciła oczami. — Po co ty to w ogóle robisz? Wiesz o nich już wszystko, co jest do wiedzenia i pewnie jeszcze parę innych rzeczy. A przecież i tak nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie pozwoli ci nawet podejść w pobliże któregokolwiek z nich! I to nie tak, że wszyscy słuchają twoich rad — powiedziała, patrząc na niego uważnie.

— Lubię wiedzieć, z czym mam do czynienia — odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. Odłożył książkę na stół i zaczął składać swoje zapełnione równiutkimi runami kartki. — I tak, wiem, że nie mam do czynienia ze smokami. Nieważne. Chodźmy, zanim zmienię zdanie i na resztę życia zamknę się w moim pokoju z notatkami i książkami. — Skierował się do wyjścia nie patrząc, czy Ariadne idzie za nim. 

— Dobrze wiesz, że Mal ci nie pozwoli. — Usłyszał jej głos po swojej lewej stronie. Oczywiście miała rację. To jeden z powodów, dla których wymykał się to wspólnej sali. Mal wyrzuciłaby go z domu, jak tylko zauważyłaby, że siedzi z nosem w książce dłużej niż godzinę. Co gorsza, znalazłaby mu zajęcie, które najprawdopodobniej miałoby coś wspólnego z pilnowaniem Jamesa i Phillipy. O ile Artur naprawdę kochał swoje przybrane rodzeństwo, o tyle nie za bardzo lubił biegać za nimi po całej wiosce pilnując, żeby nie dobrały się do leżących wszędzie mieczy i toporów. Jeszcze nigdy mu się to nie udało. Fakt, że dziesięcioletnia Phillipa radziła sobie z mieczem lepiej niż on, raczej nie poprawiał mi humoru.

— Gdzie chcesz iść? — zapytał, kiedy mijali chatę wodza. Saito omawiał właśnie z Cobbem i Yusufem jakąś nową taktykę obronną. Artur chętnie zostałby i posłuchał, może podsunął kilka pomysłów, ale z doświadczenia wiedział, że skończyłoby się to odesłaniem go do domu, żeby przygotował ryby na obiad. W tym tygodniu to Cobb gotował, więc groźba była nawet większa.

— Nie wiem? — zaproponowała wzruszając ramionami. Artur nawet tego nie skomentował. Ariadne miała zawsze tylko jeden cel: odciągnąć go od książek. — Nash mówił, że Eames w końcu namówił Roberta na trening. Może być ciekawie — powiedziała. Artur jęknął. Tak, największym marzeniem jego życia było oglądanie, jak Eames znęca się nad biednym Robertem Fisherem, który dwa tygodnie wcześniej spadł z nieba, zgubiony przez jakiegoś smoka. Rozesłali ulotki z jego podobizną do sąsiednich wiosek, ale jak dotąd nikt się nie zgłosił. A on myślał, że to jego życie jest ciężkie. — Dobra, dobra, żartowałam! — Ariadne uniosła ręce w obronnym geście, zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. — Chodźmy na spacer do lasu. Będziesz mi mógł poopowiadać o kwiatkach i ziołach. Wiem, jak lubisz to robić.

Artur skinął głową i uśmiechając się pod nosem skierował się w stronę wyjścia z wioski. Zastanawiał się, czy ten cały rytuał kiedykolwiek im się znudzi. Nie zanosiło się na to.

*

— Artur, do cholery, wracaj do domu, ale już! — krzyknął Cobb, unosząc topór nad głowę i pozbawiając Zębiroga jednej głowy. Artur zręcznie go wyminął i nic nie odpowiadając pobiegł w stronę pracowni Yusufa. Bieganie było jedyną poza wiedzą teoretyczną o smokach rzeczą, w której Artur był naprawdę dobry. Jego chuda sylwetka i brak charakterystycznej dla zaprawionych w bojach wikingów masy mięśniowej oraz kompletny brak talentu do miecza (topora, sieci, walki wręcz, a nawet głupiej procy) nigdy nie były w stanie powstrzymać go przed próbami udziału w walce. Trzy dni temu co prawda prawie skręcił kostkę, a dwa tygodnie wcześniej Robert Fisher spadł na niego z nieba i prawie złamał mu kark. Ale po kilkunastu latach takich wypadków, Artur przestał zwracać na nie uwagę. Jedyną rzeczą, która zaprzątała jego głowę, było znalezienie sposobu na zabicie smoka. Nie był zbyt wymagający, wystarczyłby mu jeden Gronkiel, a jego życie wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej.

—Ariadne, do kurwy nędzy, ten Straszliwiec był mój! — krzyknął Eames. 

Najwyraźniej Ariadne go wyprzedziła i celnym rzutem sieci przegoniła smoka, który odleciał urażony, plując w nich kwasem. Oczywiście, Artur, wybiegając zza rogu, nie zdążył wyhamować i wpadł w sam środek kotłowiska, prawie wywracając ich oboje. I siebie przy okazji. Na szczęście Eames nie tylko utrzymał równowagę, ale i jego uchronił przed upadkiem. 

— Co ty tu znowu robisz, skarbie? — zapytał, pomagając mu stanąć prosto, przytrzymując jego ramiona nieco dłużej niż to konieczne. Artur dziękował wszystkim bogom, że był środek nocy i akurat w tej okolicy nic nie płonęło, bo był pewien, że zaczerwienił się od palców u nóg po czubek z głowy. Bo przecież nie wystarczyło, że był największą (no dobrze, teraz prawie największą, poprawił się, kiedy zobaczył, jak Saito wyrywa Roberta ze szponów Zębiroga — ten to miał naprawdę przesrane) ofiarą losu w wiosce, musiał być jeszcze po uszy zakochany w przyszłym wielkim pogromcy smoków, jakim z pewnością był Eames. — Wracaj do domu, słońce, nie chcielibyśmy przecież, żeby coś ci się stało, prawda? — powiedział Eames, puszczając go w końcu i sięgając po swój topór. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze do niego, mrugnął i z krzykiem rzucił się w kierunku nadlatującego właśnie kolejnego Zębacza, tym razem wyprzedzając Ariadne.

Artur jeszcze kilka sekund nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Otrzeźwił go dopiero strumień ognia, który minął go dosłownie o kilka centymetrów. Potrząsnął głową, przypominając sobie o swojej misji i ruszył biegiem do domu Yusufa. Minął uciekającego przed Gronkielem Nasha i biegnących z wiadrami wody Jamesa i Phillipę, zanim w końcu wbiegł w otwarte drzwi.

— Artur, co ty tu robisz, do licha?! — usłyszał zamiast powitania. 

Yusuf był zajęty rozdawaniem swoich specjalnych mieszanek, które wybuchały po zderzeniu ze smokiem (wybuchały po zderzeniu z czymkolwiek, dlatego zderzali je tylko ze smokami), więc Artur tylko mruknął coś pod nosem i pobiegł do usytuowanej na drugim końcu chaty pracowni. Wybiegł z niej tylnymi drzwiami dokładnie dwadzieścia sekund później wioząc przed sobą skonstruowaną jakiś czas temu wyrzutnię sieci. Zręcznie manewrując między walczącymi wikingami, pobiegł w stronę wzgórza. Był w połowie drogi, kiedy niebo rozbłysło na niebiesko i zewsząd rozległy się przerażone okrzyki:

— Nocna Furia!

Artur poczuł sensacje żołądkowe nie mające nic wspólnego z okropną rybą, którą Cobb przygotował na obiad. Serce zabiło mu mocniej; Artur nie był pewien czy ze strachu, czy z podniecenia. Nocna Furia był najgroźniejszym ze wszystkich smoków i jedynym, o którym Artur nie wiedział prawie nic. Wiadomo było tylko, że czai się w ciemnościach, jest piekielnie szybki, pluje błyskawicami i jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Poza tym przy wszystkich parametrach pozostawało to cholernie irytujące słowo: _nieznane_. Artur był zdeterminowany to zmienić. Odetchnął głęboko i puścił się pędem na wzgórze.

*

Wyrzutnia zadziałała bez zarzutu, w co Artur ani przez sekundę nie wątpił. Obawiał się raczej jakiegoś pechowego zbiegu okoliczności: zły kierunek wiatru, nagły powiew powietrza spowodowany przez skrzydła smoka, spopielający go nagle strumień ognia, czy coś podobnego. Nic takiego się nie wydarzyło i Artur z bijącym sercem obserwował, jak sieć trafia w szykującą się do ataku Nocną Furię. Smok wydał z siebie rozpaczliwy dźwięk i spadł na ziemię dwa wzgórza dalej. Artur był tak zajęty kontemplowaniem swojego nieoczekiwanego sukcesu, że przypadkiem nie zauważył skradającego się w jego stronę Koszmara Ponocnika. O tym, że jego życie znajduje się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie poinformował go dopiero przelatujący mu obok ucha topór Cobba.

— Artur, na ziemię! — krzyknęła Mal, rzucając się na niego i przygniatając go do tej ziemi. — Nie ruszaj się! — powiedziała, wstając, żeby pomóc Cobbowi uporać się ze smokiem. Artur został na ziemi, psychicznie przygotowując się na burzę, która go czekała. Był w tym dobry, przytrafiało mu się to przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu.

Kiedy Cobb, Mal i Yusuf zamknęli Koszara Ponocnika z pozostałymi złapanymi tej nocy smokami, Mal podeszła do niego, podała swoją szczupłą, silną dłoń i pomogła mu wstać. Jej mina wcale mu się nie spodobała. Artur nauczył się już, że jest inny. Nauczył się, że nie może przejmować się, kiedy ludzie się z niego śmieją, albo notorycznie przypominają mu, że nie potrafi unieść miecza. Ale podejrzewał, że nigdy nie uodporni się na rozczarowane spojrzenie Mal, zawsze będzie próbował sprawić, żeby była z niego dumna.

Mal i Cobb wzięli go do siebie, kiedy był jeszcze mały, miał może pięć lat, nie więcej. Jego rodzice zginęli podczas jednej z wypraw mających na celu odnalezienie leża smoków i Artur nie miał żadnej rodziny. Mal opowiadała mu kiedyś, że schodząc ze statku — brudna, zmęczona i poobijana, opierając się na ramieniu Cobba — zobaczyła małego chłopca, który w tłumie witających się rodzin próbował odnaleźć swoją mamę i wyobraziła sobie swoje własne dzieci. Podeszła do niego, wzięła go na ręce i zabrała ze sobą do domu. Cobb nawet nie próbował protestować. Oboje traktowali go jak syna, starali się go wspierać, jak tylko mogli. Mal spędziła długie godziny opatrując jego rany i głaszcząc go, kiedy trawiła go jakaś paskudna gorączka. Siedziała przy nim częściej niż przy swoich własnych dzieciach, które prawie nigdy nie chorowały. To ona najdłużej próbowała nauczyć go walczyć, najpóźniej się poddała. I dla niej Artur był gotowy walczyć ze smokami gołymi rękami i nie przeszkadzał mu w tym fakt, że nie miał pojęcia jak.

— Artur —powiedziała tylko, wkładając miecz do pochwy i podchodząc do niego. Artur był świadom, każdego, utkwionego w nim spojrzenia. Przełknął ślinę, ale nie odwrócił wzroku. Mal westchnęła i minęła go, schodząc ze wzgórza. Artur spuścił głowę i poszedł za nią, zostawiając swoją wyrzutnię za sobą i słowem nie próbując wyjaśnić, co tu robił. I tak nikt by mu nie uwierzył.

Kiedy zeszli ze wzgórza, Phillipa wsunęła swoją małą rączkę w jego dłoń i ścisnęła mocno. Artur spróbował się do niej uśmiechnąć, co skończyło się jakimś niezgrabnym grymasem. Jak zwykle ludzie mamrotali pod nosem komentarze w jego kierunku, gdzieś z drugiego rzędu dochodził go śmiech Nasha. Ariadne posłała mu smutny uśmiech i bezgłośnie powiedziała: _powodzenia_. Artur bardzo usilnie starał się uniknąć zlokalizowania Eamesa.

W domu Mal nie powiedziała nic. Dała mu kolację i odesłała do łóżka, mówiąc, że porozmawiają rano. Artur powoli wspiął się po schodach, pozwalając jej zająć się Jamesem i Phillipą. Chciał pójść do niej, przeprosić, wytłumaczyć się, powiedzieć o Nocnej Furii złapanej w sieć, prawdopodobnie leżącej gdzieś tam dwa wzgórza dalej. Zamiast tego rzucił się na łóżko, ukrył twarz w poduszce i jęknął.

*

— Musimy pokonać smoki, zanim one pokonają nas! — powiedział Saito, rozsiadając się wygodnie na szerokiej ławie w największej izbie w swojej ogromnej chacie. Cobb uniósł brwi, spokojnie czekając na ciąg na dalszy. — Musimy znaleźć ich leże, uderzyć w samo serce. Zmusić je do rozdzielenia się i osiedlenia się gdzie indziej!

– Będziemy potrzebowali większą flotę niż mamy — stwierdził Cobb po chwili. Jeśli Saito coś postanowił, nikt nie mógł go przekonać do zmiany zdania. Mógł więc równie dobrze zaoszczędzić sobie czasu i od razu zająć się wymyślaniem jakiegoś planu dającego im szanse przeżycia. — Może moglibyśmy pożyczyć statki… i ludzi z sąsiednich wiosek?

— Kupiłem je wszystkie. Razem z luźmi. Wydawało się to najprostsze — stwierdził spokojnie Saito.

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała absolutna cisza. Stojąca z boku Mal uśmiechnęła się lekko, w jej oczach zamigotały iskierki. Cobb westchnął i odgarnął opadające mu na czoło włosy. Podrapałby się też po brodzie, ale na szczęście Saito stwierdził, że brody są głupie i wprowadził nową modę.

— Oczywiście, że kupiłeś. Jak mogłem na to nie wpaść — powiedział spokojnie, siadając na ławie. — Ludziom nie spodoba się ten pomysł, wiesz o tym.

— Powiem im, że ci, którzy zostają będą się zajmować Arturem. I Robertem. Na zmianę. Zobaczysz, to podziała znakomicie — odpowiedział Saito, klepiąc go uspokajająco po plecach. — Wszyscy będą chcieli jechać.

— Przypuszczam, że masz rację — zgodził się, wzdychając znowu. Nie miał ochoty tego przyznawać — Artur był częścią jego rodziny i może nie udał się chłopak najbardziej, Wiking był z niego żaden, był też trochę dziwny i narwany, ale to nadal rodzina — ale nie miał za bardzo wyjścia, wszyscy w wiosce zgodziliby się z Saito.

— Mal, ty zostaniesz — powiedział Saito, podnosząc na nią wzrok. — Potrzebuję kogoś, kto poprowadzi Smocze Szkolenie. Dzieciaki powinny się nauczyć, czym jest prawdziwa walka, a nie ma w wiosce lepszego nauczyciela niż ty.

Cobb widział, że Mal chce zaprotestować. Była osobą czynu, siedzenie w miejscu, kiedy wszyscy szli walczyć, byłoby dla niej torturą. Jednak Mal zawahała się, zmarszczyła lekko brwi, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała, po czym lekko skinęła głową.

— Ale Artur też weźmie udział w szkoleniu — powiedziała twardo i nawet jeśli wszyscy w pokoju chcieli zaprotestować, powiedzieć, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie, przecież już tyle razy próbowali, nikt nic nie powiedział. Saito tylko wzruszył ramionami, stwierdzając zapewne, że nie tylko nie on będzie go szkolił, ale też nie będzie go wtedy nawet w pobliżu, więc nie ma się o co kłócić. Cobb znowu ciężko westchnął i postanowił ostrzec Artura. Biedny dzieciak nawet nie wiedział, w co się dzisiaj wpakował.

*

Artur poznał swojego pierwszego smoka następnego dnia przed śniadaniem. 

Wymknął się z domu jeszcze przed świtem. Niebo dopiero zaczynało jaśnieć na Wschodzie, kiedy wystawił nogę przez okno i prawie spadł na ziemię. Przeklinając pod nosem usiadł na parapecie i ostrożnie wyplątał stopę ze sznurowanej drabinki. Przetarł pięścią piekące oczy, starając się odgonić resztki snu, który unikał go przez całą noc i zszedł na dół.

Artur był dobry w orientacji w terenie, o czym nie wiedział nikt poza Ariadne. Jego notes był pełen ręcznie rysowanych map, które już dawno przestały mu być potrzebne, a które teraz posłużyły mu do oznaczenia potencjalnych znaków obecności smoka. Artur był gotowy zanotować, oznaczyć i opisać każde złamane źdźbło trawy, jeśli to miało przybliżyć go do jego pierwszego samodzielnie upolowanego smoka. Niestety, trawa rosła sobie radośnie niepokojona przez nikogo poza nim, ptaszki słodko śpiewały, a liście nie miały zamiaru spaść z drzew i wskazać mu drogi. 

Od poddania się, uznania się za pokonanego (znowu) i powrotu do wioski dzieliły go trzy drzewa, kiedy spostrzegł pierwszą złamaną pod dziwnym kątem gałąź. Cóż, drzewo, właściwie. A potem następne i kolejne, każde coraz niżej niż poprzednie. Artur zamknął notes, zatknął zwęglony patyk za uchem i pobiegł śladem połamanych drzew.

Tak właśnie Artur spotkał Nocną Furię. Zanim zdążył się zorientować co robi, naszkicował rysunek leżącego na boku, przykrytego skrzydłami smoka, starając się jednocześnie oszacować jego wielkość i wagę. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wydawał się specjalnie duży, ale Artur, który o smokach wiedział wszystko, co jest do wiedzenia i jeszcze trochę więcej, wiedział, że to nie ma żadnego znaczenia: wystarczyło spojrzeć na Zębacze, które były wielkości niewielkich psów, a nadal były śmiertelnie niebezpieczne.

Artur się zawahał. Smok — jego pierwszy smok — leżał na ziemi ze skrzydłami zaplątanymi w sieć, kompletnie unieruchomiony. Jedyne co musiał zrobić, to odłożyć ten cholerny notes i wyciągnąć sztylet. Każdy normalny Wiking by tak zrobił. Każdy. Artur był pewien, że gdyby na jego miejscu był Eames, albo Ariadne, smok byłby martwy od dobrych kilku minut. Ale nie było tu ani Eamesa, ani Ariadne. Był on. I smok, który wyglądał jak skrzyżowanie wydry ze słodkim kiciusiem, i który patrzył na niego swoimi ogromnymi oczami. Dokładnie w taki sam sposób, w jaki patrzył na niego kot Ariadne, kiedy chciał dać mu do zrozumienia, że on tę rybę _naprawdę_ potrzebuje bardziej. Był to najlepszy znany ludzkości (i kotom) sposób na natychmiastową kapitulację Artura. Najwyraźniej koty powiedziały smokom.

Artur westchnął.  
— Dlaczego musiałem się urodzić w cholernej wiosce Wikingów na cholernym końcu świata, na którym walczy się z cholernymi smokami? — zapytał Wszechświat, chowając notes do kieszeni i podchodząc do smoka. — I dlaczego nagle cholerne smoki wyglądają jak słodkie kotki i mają ogromne, pełne uczuć oczy? To bardzo, bardzo niesprawiedliwe, wiesz? — zwrócił się do smoka, który ani na moment nie spuścił go z oka. — Spędziłem pół roku konstruując tę pieprzoną wyrzutnię. Miałem dziesięć sekund szczęścia, co tak na marginesie zdarza mi się raz rok, i oczywiście musiałem trafić na ciebie — powiedział wyjmując sztylet. — I gdzie tu jest sprawiedliwość? No gdzie? Bo ja jej tutaj, przepraszam, nie widzę — dodał i przeciął krępujące smoka liny.

*

— Artur, ale ja cię proszę… — zaczęła Ariadne, ale Artur przerwał jej, ani na moment nie odrywając wzroku od rozrzuconych na stole notatek.

— … zostaw te książki i wyjdź na zewnątrz — dokończył za nią. Po raz kolejny od rana wertował wszystkie księgi i notatki, które już od dawna znał na pamięć, starając się znaleźć cokolwiek, co mógł przeoczyć o Nocnej Furii. Nie, żeby spodziewał cokolwiek znaleźć, był zbyt dokładny i zbyt wiele razy czytał wszystko, co można było o smokach przeczytać, żeby jakikolwiek skrawek wiedzy mógł się przed nim ukryć.

— Chciałam raczej powiedzieć, żebyś poszedł zjeść obiad, bo Mal powoli kończy się cierpliwość, ale niech ci będzie. — Nie zwracając uwagi na jego protesty usiadła na stole tuż przed nim, zasłoniła mu notatki i zmusiła go, żeby na nią spojrzał. — Słuchaj Artur, nie mam pojęcia, co ci dzisiaj jest. Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, nie mów. Ale chciałabym ci przypomnieć, że za godzinę zaczyna się szkolenie. Szkolenie, które prowadzi Mal. Radzę ci więc odłożyć tę twoją teorię, wziąć dupę w troki i przygotować się na odrobinę praktyki.

Artur spuścił wzrok, wstał i zaczął zbierać notatki, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

— Słucham? Co tam mamroczesz? — zapytała Ariadne. Teraz półleżała na stole, podpierając się na łokciu i znowu zasłaniając mu papiery.

— Nieważne — powiedział, wyciągając książkę spod jej łokcia. Ariadne tylko przesunęła się o kilka centymetrów bliżej. Artur westchnął. 

Przez chwilę rozważał powiedzenie jej wszystkiego: jak wczoraj zestrzelił Nocną Furię, jak rano ją odnalazł i nie potrafił zabić, bo smok _patrzył na niego_ ogromnymi, wystraszonymi oczami. Trwało to całe dziesięć sekund, podczas których wyobraźnia podsunęła mu kilka możliwych reakcji Ariadne na jego wyznanie. Żadna nie przypadła Arturowi do gustu na tyle, żeby spróbować. 

— Nieważne — powtórzył, szybko zebrał pozostałe rzeczy i skierował się do wyjścia. 

Ariadne westchnęła, ale nic nie powiedziała. Zeskoczyła ze stołu, poprawiła swój pasek z czaszkami i poszła za nim. Znała go już na tyle długo, że wiedziała, kiedy nie naciskać. Nie, żeby Artur miał wielkie nadzieje, że już nigdy do tego nie wróci. Na pewno upije go, kiedy będzie bardzo, bardzo nieszczęśliwy, a potem z niewinną miną zapyta, co właściwie mamrotał pod nosem ileś tam dni temu. A ponieważ Artur będzie bardzo, bardzo pijany, powie jej wszystko. Jak zawsze. Oczywiście, zakładają, że wcześniej żaden smok nie zje go na śniadanie.

*

Pierwszy dzień szkolenia był absolutną katastrofą, co — z punktu widzenia Artura — nie było jakąś specjalna niespodzianka. Co prawda duma Eamesa i Ariadne musiała zostać mocno urażona, ale Artur miał dość problemów w swoim życiu, żeby martwić jednym małym niepowodzeniem swojej najlepszej (jedynej) przyjaciółki i jej rywala do tytułu Najbardziej Obiecującego Pogromcy Smoków.

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Mal nie zrobiła wykładu. Co prawda akurat Artur go nie potrzebował, bo wiedział o smokach więcej niż powinien, ale był przekonany, że na przykład Nashowi taki wykład by nie zaszkodził. Gdyby wcześniej dowiedział się paru rzeczy o Gronkielach, nie miałby teraz poparzonego ramienia i połowy twarzy. Chyba. Czasami Artur myślał, że Nash jest większą ofiarą losu niż on. Na dodatek zdecydowanie gorzej wykształconą ofiarą losu niż on.

Mal postanowiła zacząć szkolenie od pokazania im, że wcale nie są takimi wielkimi bohaterami za jakich się uważają. Wpuściła ich na arenę, powiedziała, że tarcza jest ich najlepszym przyjacielem i przedstawiła im Gronkiela. Osobiście. Smok nie miał większych problemów z przebiciem się przez ich słabą obronę. Pięć minut później jedynymi osobami na arenie byli Eames, Ariadne i — niespodziewanie — Artur. Pół minuty później, smok wyrwał Ariadne tarczę i zrobił z niech sobie deskorolkę.

— Ariadne, odpadasz — powiedziała Mal, stojąc z boku: miecz zwisający swobodnie wzdłuż jej lewej nogi, krótka spódniczka z mocnej skóry, pas z zębów zabitych przez nią smoków. Kurz wznosił się wokół niej nadając jej nieziemski wygląd.

— Wygląda na to, że zostaliśmy tylko ty i ja, skarbie — powiedział wesoło Eames, mrugając do niego. Czasami Artur miał wrażenie, że Eames z nim flirtował. Czasami był nawet pewien, że to robił. A czasami nawet Ariadne o tym wiedziała. Artur nigdy nie wiedział, jak powinien na to zareagować. Tak, owszem, był beznadziejnie zakochany w Eamesie, ale Artur nigdy nie był romantykiem, nie wierzył w szczęśliwe zakończenia. Pozwolenie sobie na coś, co na 99% skończyłoby się jego złamanym sercem, byłoby zwyczajnie głupie i przeczyłoby wszelkim zasadom logiki, więc Artur postanowił zignorować pewne rzeczy. Jak fakt istnienia Eamesa na przykład.

Ich niespodziewane partnerstwo nie potrwało jednak zbyt długo. Gronkielowi szybko znudziła się tarcza Ariadne, więc porzucił ją na rzecz zabawy w berka z Eamesem. Artur po raz kolejny odkrył, że czasem dobrze jest być chudym — od razu czyniło to człowieka znacznie mniej apetycznym w oczach smoków.

— No bo spójrz na mnie: skóra i kości. Przecież ja się nie nadaję nawet na przystawkę— powiedział Ariadne później, kiedy zbierali rozrzucone po arenie miecze. 

Eames odpadł czterdzieści siedem sekund (Artur liczył) po tym, jak smok zaczął się za nim uganiać. Znudziło mu się bieganie i próbował namówić Gronkiela na aportowanie, co okazało się całkiem niezłą taktyką przez jakieś pięć sekund: dokładnie tyle smok potrzebował, żeby przynieść rzuconą przez Eamesa tarczę i radośnie zrzucić mu ją na głowę.

Pamiętacie ten kawałek o tym, że Artur nie jest romantykiem i logika jest jego najlepszym (zaraz po Ariadne) przyjacielem? No więc właśnie. Czasami Artur o tym zapominał. Kiedy Eames się nie podniósł, a smok wyraźnie zaczął się niecierpliwić, Artur postanowił zareagować. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować, co się dzieje, Artur był między smokiem a Eamesem. Dokładnie osiem i pół sekundy później Mal musiała ratować go przed usmażeniem.

Cóż, plus niewątpliwie był taki, że na nich nie krzyczała — Mal generalnie prawie nigdy nie krzyczała na ludzi. Za to zaraz po tym, jak posprzątali arenę, zaprosiła ich do wspólnej sali na pogadankę, na której bezlitośnie wytknęła im wszystkie błędy. Nikt nie wyglądał na uszczęśliwionego jej wnioskami. Na koniec dobiła ich poleceniem przeczytania podręcznika o smokach i obietnicą egzaminu z wiedzy teoretycznej. Tylko Artur się ucieszył.

*

Tego dnia Artur wymknął się z wioski jeszcze raz. Było to dużo trudniejsze niż rano, dookoła byli ludzie, rzeczy do zrobienia i biegająca za nim Ariadne, która bardzo, bardzo nie chciała czytać książki, więc najwyraźniej postanowiła wykorzystać fakt, że przyjaźniła się z chodzącą encyklopedią. Artur cierpliwie odpowiadał na jej niekończące się pytania, starając się, żeby nie zobaczyła, że zaczyna go to nudzić, bo wtedy na pewno zaczęłaby coś podejrzewać — Arturowi, którego znała, nigdy nie nudziło się odpowiadanie na pytania, na które znał odpowiedź. Na dodatek zanim Ariadne mu dała spokój, przyplątał się Eames, a z nim Nash, Robert i inni. Artur jeszcze nigdy nie był tak popularny, jak teraz. I ten jeden raz było mu to bardzo nie na rękę.

Kiedy w końcu udało mu się z tej sytuacji wyplątać, tłumacząc się całym mnóstwem rzeczy do zrobienia i obiecując, że wieczorem mogą się spotkać na wspólną naukę, było już późne po południe. Artur zniknął w pracowni Yusufa, któremu zwykle pomagał w mieszaniu jego wybuchowych mieszanek. Dom Yusufa stał na uboczu, dzięki czemu nikt nie zauważył, jak Artur wymknął się tylnymi drzwiami i zniknął w lesie.

Nie liczył na to, żeby udało mu się jeszcze raz znaleźć smoka. Uwolniony, prawdopodobnie już dawno odleciał. Ale Artur nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie poszedł tego sprawdzić. Próbował sobie wmówić, że to zwykła ciekawość, nic innego, że wreszcie mógłby się wykazać i uzupełnić tę irytująco pustą kartę w książce.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, kiedy wszedł do niewielkiej kotlinki, zobaczył miotającą się po całym terenie Nocną Furię. Artur szybko wyjął swój szkicownik i nakreślił pospieszny rysunek obrazujący sylwetkę smoka w locie. Przez chwilę nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego zwyczajnie nie odleci. Dopiero kiedy zrezygnowany smok wylądował tuż nad brzegiem jeziora i uspokoił się trochę, Artur mógł mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Przyłożył rozłożoną dłoń do czoła, chroniąc oczy przed odbijającym się w tafli jeziora słońcem i zapewniając sobie lepszy widok na smoka. Powoli dodawał do rysunku detale, kiedy zorientował się, że on nie może odlecieć. Jedna połowa skrzydła na końcu jego ogona była urwana: smok stracił sterowność i nie mógł wzlecieć wyżej niż kilka metrów. Artur poczuł piekące poczucie winy.

*

— Artur, czy ty w ogóle spałeś dzisiaj? — zapytała Mal cicho, kiedy następnego dnia pomagał przygotować jej śniadanie. Artur pokręcił przecząco głową, nie przestając kroić warzyw. — Czy to przez szkolenie? Kochanie, jeśli źle się na nim czujesz…

— Nie, nie, nie przez szkolenie — zapewnił Artur, wrzucając warzywa do miski. — Po prostu za dużo myślałem i nie mogłem zasnąć, naprawdę.

Mal przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, wyraźnie się o niego martwiąc. Artur spędził ostatnią noc próbując posortować jakoś wszystko, czego dotychczas dowiedział się o Nocnej Furii. Albo i o smokach w ogóle, tego jeszcze nie zweryfikował. Oczywiście, Artur, będąc sobą i jak zwykle chcąc wiedzieć wszystko, co tylko mógł, nie był w stanie zostać w swojej kryjówce zbyt długo. Poza tym, smok wyglądał na bardzo głodnego i bardzo zdesperowanego, a on zabrał ze sobą swój obiad, którego jeszcze nie zdążył zjeść i nie miał na niego ochoty. Postanowił więc spróbować się nim podzielić.

Kiedy Artur wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki, smok leżał zwinięty w kłębek na brzegu jeziora i wyglądał jak ogromny kot ucinający sobie popołudniową drzemkę. Artur podszedł do niego ostrożnie. Smok uniósł powiekę i obserwował go z największym spokojem obserwował, jaki Artur kiedykolwiek widział. Co prawda przez moment miał wrażenie, że go ocenia, zastanawia się, czy zjeść go od razu, czy warto poczekać i zobaczyć, co ten głupek zrobi. 

Artur stanął naprzeciw niego i ostrożnie sięgnął do kieszeni. Smok automatycznie się zjeżył. Arturowi tylko kilka sekund zajęło zorientowanie się, że może wcale nie chodzi o jego rękę, palce, rybę, ale o sztylet, który ma przy pasku, a który właśnie przypadkiem odkrył. Artur uniósł obie ręce i zademonstrował dobrą wolę, machając tą, w której znajdowała się ryba. Smok nie wydawał się być przekonany. Artur westchnął, wyjął sztylet i odrzucił go poza zasięg swoich rąk. Smok spojrzał na niego z aprobatą i otworzył pyszczek (Artur nie miał serca pomyśleć „pysk”, jakoś dziwnie to do Nocnej Furii nie pasowało).

— Ojej, co się stało z twoimi zębami? — zapytał, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Smok zmrużył oczy i mruknął ze zniecierpliwieniem, więc Artur rzucił mu rybę, zastanawiając się, jak on ją zje. Dokładnie wtedy smok wysunął ostre jak brzytwa (tak przynajmniej wyglądały z perspektywy Artura) zęby i zamknął je wokół ryby. — A, no tak, jasne. Głupek ze mnie. 

Usiadł na ziemi i oparł się plecami o duży głaz tuż za nim. Wyjął notatnik i pospiesznie zapisał kilka faktów, które piętnaście sekund później zostały zasłonięte przez połowę ryby, którą smok specjalnie dla niego wypluł… Cóż, prawdopodobnie z żołądka, aczkolwiek Artur wolał tego nie dociekać. Głównie dlatego, że smok usiadł na ogonie i patrzył na niego wyczekująco.

— Chcesz, żebym to zjadł? — zapytał głupio.

Smok entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową.

Cóż, może jednak nie tak całkiem głupio. Artur pogratulował sobie pomysłu z zabraniem ze sobą obiadu. W ten sposób przynajmniej ryba była _wędzona_. Drugą opcją było łowienie ryby w jeziorze, a on surowej by na pewno nie przełknął, o nie. Uniósł rybę do ust i ugryzł kawałek. Smok nadal patrzył na niego z radosnym oczekiwaniem. Artur przełknął rybę i uśmiechnął się sztywno.

Smok odwzajemnił uśmiech. Przez chwilę Artur zastanawiał się, czy nie ma jakichś halucynacji, ale nie — smok naprawdę się do niego uśmiechał. Artur uśmiechnął się szerzej i spokojnie zjadł rybę, od czasu do czasu rzucając smokowi małe kawałeczki, które ten łapał w locie, zupełnie jakby był małym pieskiem.

Później, kiedy wszyscy w domu już spali, Artur siedział w pokoju — podłoga i łóżko zarzucone książkami i notatkami — i próbował uporządkować wszystko, czego się dowiedział. Starał się, żeby jego odkrycia brzmiały poważnie i naturalnie, więc zmarnował przynajmniej pięć kartek, bo co jakiś czas robił automatyczne porównania do małych, słodkich koteczków, puszystych wydr i skaczących piesków. To było zdecydowanie nieprofesjonalne, a Artur zawsze uważał się za stuprocentowego profesjonalistę.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy noc minęła. Dopiero kiedy Mal zawołała z dołu, żeby zszedł pomóc jej przy śniadaniu, zorientował się, że na zewnątrz jest już zupełnie jasno. Był trochę zmęczony i czasami ciężko było mu utrzymać oczy otwarte, więc kiedy Mal zapytała, czy na pewno nie chce zrezygnować ze szkolenia, musiał się naprawdę mocno powstrzymać przed błaganiem o dzień przerwy. Musiałby wtedy za dużo wyjaśnić, być może musiałby opowiedzieć o smoku, który czekał na niego w kotlince dwa niewielkie wzgórza stąd.

— Wszystko w porządku, Mal, naprawdę — zapewnił gorąco, cudem unikając przecięcia sobie palca.

Mal nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale nic nie powiedziała. Zabrała Arturowi nóż (to tyle, jeśli chodzi o jego nikłą nadzieję, że nic nie zauważyła) i wysłała go, żeby zaniósł talerze na stół, przy którym James i Phillipa omawiali najnowsze modele mieczy, rzucając nazwami, których Artur w życiu nie słyszał.

*

Artur miał problemy z koncentracją. Szkolenie było więc jeszcze większą katastrofą niż poprzedniego dnia. Nie przestawał zadawać pytań i był zbyt zmęczony, żeby zastanawiać się nad tym, że jeśli nie zacznie porządnie uciekać, może zostać spalony. Nie zauważył nawet, że kilka razy strumień ognia minął go dosłownie o centymetry tylko dlatego, że ktoś popchnął go na ziemię, złapał za nadgarstek i pociągnął ze sobą za róg, albo zwalił się na niego całym ciężarem swojego ciała.

— Artur! Co to miało być, do jasnej cholery?! — krzyknęła Mal. Artur chciał się zapaść pod ziemię. Znał Mal od zawsze, była dla niego jak matka odkąd skończył pięć lat, i nigdy, nigdy nawet nie podniosła na niego głosu. Nieważne, ile razy w ciągu jednego tygodnia robił coś, co prawie kończyło się jakąś jego głupią śmiercią. Mal nigdy na niego nie krzyknęła. — Zapytałam cię wcześniej, czy dasz sobie radę, tak? Miałeś złą noc, nie mogłeś spać, rozumiem. Ale to nie powód, żeby próbować dać się zabić! Gdyby nie to, że Eames miał na ciebie oko… — urwała na moment i Artur zrozumiał nagle, dlaczego była aż tak zdenerwowana. Ach, i to jednak był Eames. Interesujące.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał Artur tak cicho, że sam siebie ledwo słyszał. — To się nie powtórzy — obiecał, nadal nie patrząc Mal w oczy.

Nikt się nie odzywał. Cisza, która zaległa była ciężka i duszna, Artur miał wrażenie, że zaraz się udusi, ale nie śmiał odetchnąć. Nie, dopóki Mal nie powiedziała, że ma taką nadzieję, po czym kazała mu za karę sprzątnąć areny i nie spóźnić się na obiad. Poczekał aż wszyscy zniknęli za bramą i dopiero wtedy wypuścił oddech.

*

Artur spędził tę noc w kotlince. Okazało się, że spanie na ziemi może być całkiem wygodne, jeśli akurat ma się pod ręką smoka, do którego ciepłego ciała można się przytulić, którego łapa jest dość miękka i znakomicie nadaje się na poduszkę, i którego skrzydła mogą robić za najbezpieczniejszą kołdrę na świecie. Prawdę mówiąc, Artur nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio spał tak dobrze jak tej nocy.

Kiedy wieczorem Mal w końcu pozwoliła mu wyjść z domu i zająć się sobą, Artur powiedział, że spędzi noc u Ariadne. Mal kazała mu wrócić do domu na śniadanie. Ariadne po raz kolejny okazała się być najlepszą przyjaciółką na świecie: nie zadawała pytań, kiedy Artur poprosił ją, żeby go kryła, nie śledziła go, kiedy zaszył się w chacie Yusufa, ani kiedy jakiś czas później wymknął się tylnymi drzwiami i poszedł do swojego smoka.

Ach, tak, Artur nie był w stanie dokładnie wskazać momentu, w którym zaczął myśleć o Nocnej Furii jako o _swoim_ smoku, ale był święcie przekonany, że stało się to gdzieś pomiędzy kolacją poprzedniego dnia, a tym nieszczęsnym treningiem. Tak czy siak, Artur miał smoka i zamierzał o niego dbać. I dlatego wymykał się z wioski tuż przed zapadnięciem nocy z czymś długim i skórzanym pod pachą oraz z wielkim koszem pełnym ryb, który udało mu się wykraść ze wspólnej spiżarni, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że gdyby go ktoś na tym przyłapał, miałby przejebane.

Warto było ryzykować, pomyślał, kiedy na widok ryb smok zwariował ze szczęścia. Wpakował pysk do kosza, zanim Artur zdążył postawić go na ziemi i zdjąć przykrywkę. Radośnie wysypał wszystkie ryby i się w nich zagrzebał, jakby próbował ustalić, od której powinien zacząć. Kilka sekund później syknął i gwałtownie odsunął się od ryb, próbując znaleźć sposób na odrzucenie węgorza jak najdalej bez potrzeby dotykania go.

— Hej, hej, spokojnie! — powiedział Artur, szybko łapiąc rybę i wrzucając ją do jeziora. — Tak, tak, ja też nie znoszę węgorzy. Niestety, muszę je jeść, bo podobno są zdrowe na coś tam. Ale tobie nie każę jeść węgorzy, nie martw się. 

Smok uważnie obserwował, jak węgorz znika pod powierzchnią jeziora. Wrócił do jedzenia jeszcze zanim Artur zdążył skończyć mówić. Był przy tym tak radosny, że Artur przez chwilę kontemplował ten widok. 

Kiedy smok był już wystarczająco zajęty posiłkiem, Artur ukląkł przy ogonie smoka i rozłożył swoje długie, skórzane coś, nad planami czego spędził poprzednią noc, dzięki czemu całkowicie zawalił szkolenie. Było to jedno skrzydło ogonowe, to które smok przez niego stracił. Podczas gdy smok był zajęty jedzeniem, Arturowi udało się przypiąć skrzydło pasami do ogona. Kiedy tylko smok zorientował się, co się dzieje — a było to zanim Artur zorientował się, że smok się orientuje — natychmiast postanowił wypróbować ten nowomodny wynalazek. Ugiął nogi, rozprostował skrzydła i machnął nimi, wznosząc się w powietrze i zabierając niczego nieświadomego Artura ze sobą.

— Ej! Ej, co ty wyprawiasz! Ja mogę mieć lęk wysokości! Nie możesz tak bez uprzedzenia zabierać mnie na wycieeeeee… Aaaaa! — krzyczał Artur, kurczowo trzymając się ogona rękami i nogami. Przez chwilę nawet planował zamknięcie oczu, ale w tym momencie Nocna Furia straciła kontrolę i zaczęła spadać z dość dużej wysokości. Jeden szybki rzut oka wystarczył Arturowi, żeby oderwał ręce od ogona i rozprostował sztuczne skrzydło. Smok od razu nabrał koordynacji i odzyskał kontrolę. Artur uśmiechnął się i zwyczajnie cieszył się lotem.

Przez jakieś pięć sekund. Dokładnie wtedy smok wykonał beczkę, pęd powietrza złożył skrzydło z powrotem i obaj wylądowali na ziemi, jak dwa worki kamieni. Artur prawdopodobnie spędziłby kolejną noc zastanawiając się, jak ulepszyć skrzydło, ale kiedy spadła pierwsza rosa i zrobiło się zimno, smok przyciągnął go do siebie i przykrył go skrzydłem. Arturowi zrobiło się tak ciepło i przyjemnie, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zamknął oczy i zasnął.

*

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie, przepraszam! — krzyknął Artur, wbiegając rano do kuchni. — Wiem, że obiecałem być wcześniej, ale zaspałem, przysięgam!

Artur umył ręce w stojącej w kącie misce i zanim Mal zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, już niósł już miskę z zupą mleczną na stół.

— Hej, spokojnie — powiedziała Mal, łapiąc go za rękę, kiedy podbiegł z powrotem do ławy, na której przygotowywała śniadanie, żeby wziąć kubki. — Wolniej, bo się udławisz powietrzem. Nie ruszasz się? — Artur skinął głową. Mal uśmiechnęła się lekko. — To teraz oddychaj. I spokojnie, nic się nie stało.

Artur biegł całą drogę z kotliny do domu, spokojne oddychanie było mu naprawdę potrzebne. Podobnie jak jedzenie, poprzedniego wieczoru zjadł tylko jakąś wędzoną rybę i popił wodą z jeziora. Zupa mleczna jeszcze nigdy nie wydawała mu się taka dobra. Brał właśnie dokładkę zupy, kiedy Phillipa zapytała:

— Dzisiaj są ćwiczenia w parach, prawda? Możemy przyjść popatrzeć? Proszę, proszę, proszę!

Mal uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową, zbierając talerze. Artur zmarszczył brwi i przeanalizował sytuację. Był prawie pewien, że doszedł do właściwych wniosków, ale ponieważ był człowiekiem, który lubił mieć porządek przynajmniej we własnej głowie, postanowił się upewnić.

— Erm… Ćwiczenia w parach? Na szkoleniu? — zapytał, zgarniając resztki zupy na łyżkę.

— Tak — odpowiedziała Mal. Jej palce zacisnęły się na jego talerzu. — Będziesz w parze z Eamesem. Chciałam, żebyś był z Ariadne, ale przecież nie mogę pozwolić Robertowi pracować razem z Eamesem, prawda? — dodała, patrząc na niego przepraszająco. — Wykończyłby Roberta w dziesięć sekund, a ciebie wydaje się lubić.

Artur skinął tylko głową, bo wszystkie jej argumenty były całkowicie logiczne: Eames z jakiegoś powodu nie tolerował Roberta, a Ariadne zdążyła się z nim całkiem polubić. Poza tym poprzedniego dnia Eames cały czas go pilnował i nie pozwolił, żeby stała mu się krzywda. Co prawda prawie nigdy nie rozmawiali poza treningami, ale najwyraźniej Eames nie uważał go za nic nie warty wybryk natury, jak większość mieszkańców wioski, co w oczach Artura dawało mu jakieś sto pięćdziesiąt punktów do… czegoś tam.

Ten dzień Artur mógł już koło południa zaliczyć do bardziej udanych dni swojego życia. Współpraca z Eamesem układała się znakomicie: Artur nie pchał się tam, gdzie nie trzeba, a Eames trzymał smoka z daleka od niego i wszyscy byli zadowoleni. Ariadne i Robert też radzili sobie całkiem nieźle, ale na końcu to im udało się zapędzić smoka z powrotem do klatki. Artur był pewien, że akurat to było jego zasługą (i schowanego w kieszeni węgorza), ale doszedł do wniosku, że nie miał jakiejś specjalnie wybitnej potrzeby urażenia ego Eamesa przed wszystkimi. 

Poza tym skąd miałby wiedział, że smoki boją się węgorzy?

*

— Musisz pamiętać, żeby się nie odsłaniać, kiedy bierzesz zamach. Tarcza ma ci ułatwiać, a nie utrudniać obronę, skarbie — powiedział Eames, idąc za nim między rzędami domów. Przyczepił się do niego po szkoleniu, machnął ręką na Nasha, który proponował wyjście na jakieś małe polowanie, i poszedł za nim.

Arturowi nie bardzo się to podobało. Mal dała im resztę dnia wolną i kazała się uczyć, na nastepny dzień zapowiadając egzamin z teorii. On wiedział już wszystko, co mógł wiedzieć i nie musiał nic powtarzać, więc postanowił wykorzystać ten czas na skonstruowanie nowego skrzydła dla smoka. Niestety, Eames postanowił zepsuć mu plany i nie odstępował go na krok, udzielając mu cennych wskazówek dotyczących pracy nóg, odpowiedniego ułożenia rąk i prawidłowej trajektorii zamachów i uderzeń. Artur złapał się na tym, że słuchał i dokładnie analizował w głowie wszystko, co Eames mówił. I na dodatek zaczynał rozumieć rzeczy, które zawsze były dla niego czarną magią. A tu wystarczyło trochę teorii i już łapał.

— Nogi musisz mieć lekko ugięte, ale stabilne. Wydaje mi się, że twoim problemem, słońce, jest brak umiejętności wypośrodkowania. Masz albo zbyt sztywne nogi, albo uginają się pod tobą za bardzo. Musimy nad tym popracować — kontynuował poważnie. 

Nagle Artur zmarszczył brwi i zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że Eames prawie na niego wpadł.

—Eames? Co ty właściwie robisz?

— Upewniam się, że przeżyjesz, skarbie — odpowiedział Eames zaskoczony. Uśmiechał się tym swoim cholernym, szerokim uśmiechem, który sprawiał, że pod Arturem nogi drżały bardziej, niż kiedy stawał oko w oko ze smokiem.

— Mhm. Dlaczego? — Artur spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. — Nigdy wcześniej nie próbowałeś się ze mną… przyjaźnić.

— Och, skarbie, — zaczął Eames, uśmiechając się z politowaniem — ja wiem, że jesteś niesamowicie mądrym badaczem smoków i w ogóle…

— Co? — Artur nie mógł się powstrzymać. Nie powinien się o nic martwić, bo przecież Eames nie mógłby wiedzieć o Nocnej Furii, nikt nie mógłby, ale najwyraźniej Artur zdążył sobie wyhodować już całkiem niezłą paranoję na tym punkcie.

— No, czytasz te wszystkie książki, obserwujesz smoki, kiedy nas atakują i robisz notatki. Tak robią badacze, nie? — Eames się trochę zmieszał, zastanawiając się, czy dobrał odpowiednie słowo. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że czasami ma z tym problemy, więc Artur — kiedy już odetchnął z ulgą i się uspokoił — zapewnił go, że z jego słownictwem wszystko w porządku i tak, tak właśnie robią badacze. — Przez chwilę się martwiłem — wyznał Eames, po czym zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się na czym skończył. — A, właśnie. W każdym razie, chyba jesteś bardziej spostrzegawczy jeśli chodzi o smoki, niż ludzi, bo gdyby było odwrotnie, zauważyłbyś już jakiś czas temu, że próbuję się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić.

— Och — było wszystkim, na co Artura było stać. Ku jego zgrozie poczuł, jak nagle się czerwieni i tym razem nawet nie mógł się schować w ciemności. Odchrząknął. — Erm, no to skoro ustaliliśmy, że ty się chcesz ze mną przyjaźnić, ja jestem badaczem smoków, a Mal jutro robi egzamin z tychże smoków, na których ja przypadkiem się znam… Chcesz się pouczyć razem ze mną? — zapytał w nagłym przypływie straceńczej odwagi.

Eames uśmiechnął się szeroko i skinął głową, Arturowi zmiękły kolana. Spędzili popołudnie w jego pokoju: podłoga była zaścielona książkami i notatkami, na ścianach wisiały rysunki smoków z różnych perspektyw, często z opisanymi częściami ciała i parametrami. Eames został na obiad, a później dołączyli do nich Ariadne i Robert. Artur bawił się tak dobrze, że z wioski wymknął się dopiero na godzinę przed zachodem słońca.

*

— A więc… ty i Eames — powiedziała tajemniczo Ariadne kilka dni później, kiedy wracali na obiad, na który się wprosiła. Wpatrywała się w niego tak intensywnie, jakby chciała mu przewiercić głowę na wylot samym tylko spojrzeniem.

— Eee… Ja i Eames co? — zapytał Artur, któremu jej ton i spojrzenie wcale się nie podobały. Ariadne był całkiem dobra w wyciąganiu z ludzi informacji, kiedy naprawdę bardzo chciała się czegoś dowiedzieć. Co prawda Artur był całkiem niezły w stawianiu jej oporu, ale i tak przegrywał w tej rywalizacji (oczywiście, że miał listę, miał też wynik namalowany czerwoną farbą na wschodniej ścianie pokoju). 

— Och, daj spokój. — Ariadne przewróciła oczami. — Przecież wiem, że jesteś w nim zakochany na zabój od dwunastego roku życia, kiedy wepchnął cię do tej beczki z wodą, żeby uratować cię przed Zębaczem.

— Właściwie… — przerwał jej. — Cóż, właściwie to od kiedy dwa lata wcześniej wepchnął mnie w stóg siana, żeby mnie uratować przed Zębirogiem. Oczywiście, chwilę później inny smok podpalił ten stóg i Mal musiała mnie z niego wyciągać, ale Eames się starał. Dlatego następnym razem wepchnął mnie do wody, żeby żaden smok już mnie nie podpalał.

Przez kilka sekund Ariadne wyglądała, jakby nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Otwierała i zamykała usta, jak ryba wyjęta z wody i zupełnie bezradna. Dopiero po chwili udało jej się odzyskać mowę na tyle, żeby zaryzykować sformułowanie na wpół składnej wypowiedzi.

— Awwwww — powiedziała. Tak, Artur naprawdę chciał wierzyć, że to miało jakiś głębszy sens. — Sam widzisz, o co mi chodzi! A teraz jeszcze nagle zaczęliście spędzać ze sobą tyle czasu! Eames pomaga ci się nauczyć walczyć, ty mu opowiadasz o smokach, Mal zaprasza go na obiad i rewelacyjnie się rozumiecie na szkoleniach! Mamy już nawet zakłady, kiedy zaprosisz go na noc!

— Macie co?! — zapytał Artur, po czym go zatkało. 

No bo naprawdę, nawet w najśmielszych snach, w których nagle stawał się niezwyciężonym pogromcą smoków, nie myślał o tym, że ktokolwiek będzie się zakładał o jego życie miłosne. No dobrze, zdawał sobie sprawę, że przez ostatnich kilka dni zdążył sobie zdobyć kilkoro fanów i całkowicie naprawić swoją reputację, co zawdzięczał tylko i wyłącznie rzeczom, których nauczył się od Nocnej Furii, ale żeby… zakłady? Naprawdę?

— Wiesz, Artur, po tym, jakie postępy zrobiłeś przez ostatnich kilka dni, nie powinieneś się dziwić, że ludzie interesują się wszystkim, co robisz. To naturalny odruch, taki odruch czci wobec idola — tłumaczyła Ariadne na pół poważnie, na pół się z niego nabijając.

Kilka ostatnich dni naprawdę odmieniło życie Artura. Przede wszystkim dzięki czasowi, jak spędzał z Nocną Furią, udało mu się dowiedzieć naprawdę wiele o zwyczajach i zachowaniach smoków. Po odkryciu, że uciekają przed węgorzami (jeszcze nie wiedział, czy tylko przed martwymi, czy przed żywymi również, ale to także zamierzał ustalić), dowiedział się też, że bieganie za plamkami światła kompletnie je rozprasza, a także, że pod brodą mają niezwykle czuły punkt, którego podrapanie skutkuje rozluźnieniem mięśni i natychmiastowym zapadnięciem w głęboki sen. Wszystkie te metody sprawdził podczas szkolenia na innych gatunkach smoków. Najwyraźniej wszyscy przyjęli, że jest jakimś ekspertem od smoków, na którego wiedza spływa z niebios: nikt nie zapytał, skąd znał te triki, nikt.

Kilka poprzednich dni wystarczyło też, żeby Artur zdążył wyrobić sobie nową rutynę. Dzień zaczynał od szkolenia, na którym już chyba na stałe utknął w parze z Eamesem. Nie, żeby miał coś przeciwko temu. Z Eamesem współpracowało mu się bardzo dobrze, nie musieli nawet za dużo mówić, żeby się porozumieć i mieli najlepsze wyniki z całej grupy, co tylko czasem irytowało Ariadne. Ale ponieważ ona sama miała niemały sukces na swoim kącie — udało jej się sprawić, że Robert nie dawał się porywać smokom i wytrzymywał z obiema nogami na ziemi przez całe szkolenie — nie za bardzo przywiązywała wagę do tego, że Eames z nią wygrywa. Prawdopodobnie fakt, że Artur był z nim w parze, nieco mu pomagał.

Po szkoleniu chodzili z Eamesem (czasem też z Ariadne i Robertem) do domu Cobbów na obiad. Po posiłku zazwyczaj wszyscy musieli wracać do swoich obowiązków. Artur starał się jak najszybciej uporać ze swoimi, żeby móc zniknąć w pracowni Yusufa, a której konstruował kolejne, coraz bardziej ulepszone wersje skrzydła ogonowego dla Nocnej Furii. W końcu udało mu się opracować wersję z siodłem, którego strzemiona umożliwiały odpowiednie kierowanie skrzydłem. Rozrysował sobie porządnie wszystkie pozycje, rozpisał je i dokładnie przypiął do siodła. Smok nie mógł ustać w miejscu z podniecenia i Artur musiał się sporo natrudzić, żeby nie spaść z niego podczas wsiadania. Kiedy tylko usiadł wygodnie, smok ugiął nogi, rozłożył skrzydła i zanim Artur zdążył się do tego mentalnie przygotować, był w powietrzu.

To było niesamowite uczucie i czasami Artur był gotów oddać wszystko za to, żeby nie musieć lądować na ziemi już nigdy więcej, żeby móc do końca życia szybować wśród chmur i o nic się nie martwić. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił swoim zmysłom się zrelaksować. Dopiero po chwili otworzył je i spojrzał na swoją ściągawkę.

— No dobra, chyba pora wypróbować to cacko, co o tym myślisz? —zwrócił się do smoka i nacisnął strzemię.

Smok zanurkował ostro, Artur krzyknął z podnieceniem i tuż nad powierzchnią morza wykonał kolejny ruch, który sprawił, że Nocna Furia wyrównała lot i poderwała się do góry. Artur wypróbował jeszcze kilka ruchów, z których wszystkie — wreszcie, po tygodniu prób! — zadziałały. Robili właśnie beczkę, kiedy pęd powietrza porwał ściągawkę i Artur spanikował: próbował ją złapać, przez co wykonał niewłaściwy ruch nogą, ogon ustawił się pod nieodpowiednim kątem, smok zaczął spadać, a Artur wypadł z siodła.

Było to najdłuższe dziesięć sekund w jego życiu. A należy pamiętać, że mimo swoich szesnastu lat życia, Artur już nie raz zaglądał śmierci w oczy. Zdążył się do tego już niejako przyzwyczaić. Nigdy jednak nie czuł, że jego koniec jest tak bliski, jak w tej chwili, kiedy z ogromną prędkością spadał w dół, a pod spodem było tylko morze i skały. Ze swoim szczęściem nie miał co liczyć, że zwyczajnie wpadnie do wody, miał o wiele większe szanse zwyczajnie się roztrzaskać.

Na szczęście smok myślał. Ułożył skrzydła wzdłuż ciała i zanurkował, łapiąc Artura w siodło wystarczająco wysoko, że zdążył jeszcze wsadzić nogi w strzemiona i odpowiednio je przycisnąć, żeby smok mógł się poderwać w górę zanim uderzą o wodę. Od tego momentu wszystko poszło jak we śnie o lataniu, w którym niczego nie trzeba się uczyć. Artur nie potrzebował ściągawki, żeby wiedzieć, co kiedy zrobić, instynkt sprawdzał się dużo lepiej niż rysunki i opisy. To było tak niesamowite uczucie, że Artur nie mógł się powstrzymać i krzyknął. A potem krzyczał i krzyczał, dopóki nie zachrypł.

Jakiś czas później wylądowali na małej wysepce z dala od brzegu. Smok był głodny, więc zanurkował, żeby upolować jakieś ryby. Artur oparł się o jego ciepłe ciało i zamknął oczy, pozwalając sobie zapomnieć o wszystkich problemach, które czekały na niego w wiosce. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł się tak dobrze, jak wtedy.

*

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Artura wszystko układało się wspaniale. Ludzie w wiosce przestali traktować go jak nieudany eksperyment natury i powoli zaczynali okazywać mu jaki taki szacunek, a rówieśnicy traktowali go jak bohatera. James i Phillipa kręcili się koło niego, kiedy tylko mogli i to jego, a nie Ariadne prosili, żeby opowiadał im o walkach ze smokami. Mal uśmiechała się z dumą, kiedy na niego patrzyła. Eames przychodził na obiady i czasami prawie-że-przez-przypadek ich palce się dotykały, kiedy szli razem przez wioskę. Dodatkowo Artur miał własnego smoka, który był jak zwierzątko, którego nigdy nie miał: cieszył się na jego widok, jak mały piesek, biegał dookoła merdając ogonem, przeciągał się na słońcu, jak rasowy kot. I na dodatek latał!

Oczywiście, ponieważ najwyraźniej szczęście nie może trwać zbyt długo, następnego dnia po popołudniu spędzonym na lataniu, do wioski wróciła prowadzona przez Saito wyprawa. Normalnie Artur nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, cała rodzina tęskniła już za Cobbem i zaczynała się martwić, bo nie mieli od nich żadnych wiadomości, a wyprawa przecież wcale nie należała do najłatwiejszych. Kiedy więc Ariadne wbiegła do ich domu krzycząc, że wrócili, statki cumują właśnie w przystani, że tak, widziała Cobba i Saito, Artur poczuł ulgę i naprawdę się ucieszył. Wziął Phillipę na ręce, Ariadne złapała Jamesa i pobiegli za Mal, która była już trzy domy dalej.

Dopiero później dotarło do niego, co jeszcze oznaczał powrót Saito i Cobba do wioski.

*

— Nie znaleźliśmy leża — powiedział krótko Saito, rozpoczynając i kończąc relację z wyprawy. Mal była naprawdę dumna z tego, że nie parsknęła śmiechem. — A teraz — zwrócił się do niej — jak idzie szkolenie? Oczekuję, że chociaż tobie udało się uzyskać jakieś pozytywne rezultaty.

— Cóż — zaczęła Mal, zeskakując ze stołu — rezultaty są zadziwiająco dobre i nieco szokujące, jeśli mam być szczera.

— Artur i Robert wciąż żyją? — zapytał Saito, niemal podekscytowany. Niemal. Mal uniosła brwi.

— Właściwie, Artur ma wszelkie szanse zwyciężyć w ostatnim etapie, który zaplanowałam na pojutrze — powiedziała spokojnie. Cobb prawie udławił się powietrzem.

— Co?!

— Wierz mi, też jestem zdziwiona. Nie wiem, może to zasługa Eamesa? Umieściłam ich w jednej parze, bo Ariadne była jedyną osobą, której mogłam powierzyć Roberta, i od tego czasu Artur zrobił zadziwiające postępy. Tak czy siak, Artur i Eames mają niemal zagwarantowane zwycięstwo w piątkowym finale — podsumowała, uśmiechając się tym specjalnym rodzajem uśmiechu, który sprawiał, że nikt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

— Uwierzę, jak zobaczę.

Tak, nikt poza Saito, oczywiście.

*

— Jak to, skarbie? Wybierasz się na wycieczkę beze mnie? Jestem dogłębnie zraniony — usłyszał Artur, kiedy wioska zniknęła za drzewami. Rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła. Eames stał oparty o sosnę, ręce miał skrzyżowane na piersi i z szerokim uśmiechem patrzył na Artura.

Było późne popołudnie. Na szkoleniu Eames i Artur znowu skopali wszystkim tyłki i już nawet Ariadne nie wierzyła, że ktokolwiek poza nimi ma jeszcze szansę na zwycięstwo w finale. Artur nie był głupi. Wręcz przeciwnie, był prawdopodobnie jedną z najinteligentniejszych osób w wiosce, i wiedział o tym. Kiedy pierwsza fala euforii po powrocie Cobba minęła, Artur zaczął myśleć o tym, co dokładnie oznaczał powrót Saito. Wnioski, do których doszedł, wcale mu się nie spodobały. Zarwał więc kolejną noc starając się wymyślić jakiś plan, który nie zakładałby zabijania smoka na oczach całej wioski.

Oczywiście, pierwszy pomysł był najprostszy: powinien sabotować zawody i sprawić, że on i Eames przegrają i to Ariadne z Robertem będą musieli zabić smoka. Niestety, tu pojawiał się problem w postaci Eamesa. Artur naprawdę nie miał ochoty odbierać mu tego, na co zasłużył. No, i była też Mal. Mal, która znała go zbyt dobrze, która przez ostatnich kilka tygodni obserwowała jego postępy i doskonale wiedziała, na co go stać. Mal w sekundę by go rozgryzła, a potem przyparłaby go do metaforycznego muru i zadałaby sto pięćdziesiąt bardzo podstępnych pytań, na które on by odpowiedział, bo to przecież _Mal_ , a wtedy jego życie byłoby skończone. Możliwe nawet, że w dość dosłownym znaczeniu tego słowa. A ponieważ Artur ostatnio dość niespodziewanie zaczął naprawdę lubić swoje życie, nie miał ochoty kończyć z nim ot tak. Plan został więc rozpatrzony i odrzucony.

Kolejne pomysły nie były warte nawet rozpatrywania. O czwartej Artur prawie zaczął wyrywać sobie włosy z głowy. Był też przeraźliwie głodny, a jego zapasy jedzenia przestały istnieć kilka godzin wcześniej. Dopiero kiedy kilka minut później stał w otwartych drzwiach, jadł jabłko i patrzył w gwiazdy marząc, żeby jakimś cudem stać się jedną z nich, zrozumiał, że tak naprawdę ma tylko dwa wyjścia: wyjść za dwa dni na arenę i liczyć na to, że Ariadne i Robert z nimi wygrają, albo zabrać swojego smoka i odejść.

— To takie proste, co? — powiedział. Coś mocnego i boleśnie palącego zacisnęło się wokół jego płuc i Artur pomyślał, że już tęskni.

Cały czas między szkoleniem a obiadem Artur spędził więc cały na pakowaniu najbardziej potrzebnych rzeczy, zjadł obiad ze wszystkimi i odbył fascynującą rozmowę z Cobbem, która polegała głównie na wpatrywaniu się w siebie. Tuż przed wyjściem z domu naskrobał krótką notkę adresowaną do Mal, w której podziękował jej za wszystko, co dla niego zrobiła, obiecał, że będzie o siebie dbał i poprosił, żeby się o niego nie martwiła. Kiedy w końcu wyszedł, nie oglądnął się za siebie ani razu, dopóki nie był pewien, że nie tylko dom, ale i cała wioska była już dawno za nim. Dopóki nie był pewien, że nagle nie zawróci.

I to był dokładnie ten moment, który Eames wybrał na swoje dramatyczne wejście. Artur westchnął i go wyminął.

— Bo to taka niespecjalnie ciekawa wycieczka — powiedział, doskonale wiedząc, że już się Eamesa nie pozbędzie. Mógł sobie równie dobrze zaoszczędzić energii, i nie próbować.— Nie chciałem cię zanudzić.

— Słońce, dobrze wiesz, że przy tobie nigdy się nie nudzę — odpowiedział spokojnie Eames, odrywając się od drzewa i ruszając za nim. Artur miał ochotę powiedzieć, że tak w sumie nie wie, ale ugryzł się w język. — Dokąd idziemy?

— Będziesz szedł za mną całą drogę, prawda? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Artur, ignorując pytanie. — Bo wiesz, jestem pewien, że w wiosce znalazłbyś co najmniej piętnaście ciekawszych rze… — nie dokończył, bo przerwały mu usta Eamesa, które zupełnie nagle znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko jego własnych. Kiedy zdążył go wyminąć i stanąć dokładnie przed nim, blokując mu przejście? Artur nie wiedział, ale w tej chwili mało go to obchodziło. Jego głowa była zbyt zajęta rozważaniem możliwych scenariuszy, odpalaniem fajerwerków radości i podniecenia oraz wymyślaniem planów ucieczki w razie potrzeby, żeby roztrząsać tak trywialne problemy, jak potencjalna umiejętność bycia niewidzialnym, latania lub superszybkość Eamesa. — Erm… Eames? Co ty robisz?

— Coś, co mam ochotę zrobić już od jakiegoś czasu — powiedział Eames. Jego oddech przyjemnie łaskotał wargi Artura. — Zamierzam cię pocałować. Proszę, nie panikuj, skarbie — dodał Eames i jednym płynnym ruchem zlikwidował te kilka centymetrów odległości, jakie dzieliły ich usta.

Artur zamknął oczy i bez chwili wahania, całkowicie instynktownie oddał pocałunek. Fajerwerki w jego mózgu wybuchły ze zdwojoną siłą. Miliony kolorów i światełek oświetlało zakamarki w jego głowie, o których istnieniu aż do teraz nie miał pojęcia. Poczuł lekki uśmiech Eamesa na wargach tuż przed tym, jak pogłębił pocałunek. Artur lekko rozchylił usta i przygryzł dolną wargę Eamesa, lekko, tylko żeby poczuć ją pomiędzy swoimi zębami. Eames bardzo delikatnie dotknął jego karku i lekko odchylił głowę Artura do tyłu. Artur pomyślał, że gdyby umarł, prawdopodobnie tak wyglądałoby jego prywatne niebo. Oczywiście, zakładając, że życie pozagrobowe istnieje, na co nie miał żadnych dowodów. Miał za to jeden i to bardzo namacalny na to, że Ariadne miała rację i Eames naprawdę go _lubi_.

*

Słońce było już bliżej zachodniej niż południowej strony nieba, kiedy w końcu udało im się pozbierać wszystkie ubrania i pozbyć się większości sosnowych igieł, które się w nie zaplątały. Artur bardzo się starał unikać spojrzenia Eamesa, które wwiercało mu się na zmianę w plecy, tył głowy i w tyłek. Najczęściej to ostatnie, oczywiście, w końcu to Eames, a Artur był doskonale świadom faktu, że co jak co, ale jego tyłek jest naprawdę wart oglądania.

— Tak, to ja… — zaczął, odwracając się, kiedy był kompletnie ubrany. Eames stał oparty o drzewo i uśmiechał się szeroko. Artur urwał, bo nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć dalej. Nadal czuł wargi Eamesa na swoich… Cóż, wszędzie. Czuł jego palce, paznokcie, _zęby_.

— Ach, tak, twoja wycieczka — powiedział Eames, odpychając się od drzewa i podchodząc do niego. Bardzo delikatnie pogłaskał go po policzku i pocałował go. — Jestem gotowy, możemy iść — stwierdził bardzo poważnie. Artur westchnął, pokręcił głową, ale tylko skinął i ruszył w kierunku kotlinki. Nie bardzo chciał się zastanawiać nad tym, co zrobi Eames, kiedy zobaczy smoka. Żadna z opcji, które wymyślił, nie była wesoła i wszystkie kończyły w tragiczny sposób ich związek, który dopiero co zaczął istnieć.

Eames nie przestawał mówić, a Artur udawał, że go słucha, przytakując co jakiś czas, zbyt przerażony możliwymi konsekwencjami tego, co zaraz miało się stać, żeby rozumieć chociaż słowo z całego wywodu. Coś zimnego ciążyło mu w żołądku i Artur bał się, że jeśli otworzy usta, to zwymiotuje, więc podczas całej drogi do kotlinki nie odezwał się ani słowem. Na szczęście Eames albo nie zauważył, albo zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Artur zatrzymał się dopiero tuż przed wejściem do kotlinki. Odetchnął głęboko — raz, drugi trzeci, zamknął oczy i odetchnął jeszcze kilka razy. Dopiero kiedy je otworzył, dotarło do niego, że Eames przestał mówić i stał przed nim, dokładnie tak samo jak kilkadziesiąt minut wcześniej, kiedy pocałował go pierwszy raz. Tym razem jego spojrzenie było jak najbardziej poważne, skoncentrowane i wyraźnie _zaniepokojone_. Artur poczuł, jak jego serce podejmuje próbę ucieczki.

— Wszystko w porządku, skarbie? —zapytał cicho Eames i znowu dotknął jego policzka. Artur przełknął głośno ślinę.

— Nie bardzo — powiedział w końcu cicho, wzruszając ramionami. — Powinieneś wrócić do wioski.

— Nie ma takie opcji, słońce. — Eames pokręcił głową. — Mam wrażenie, że wybierasz się gdzieś na dłużej, a ja nie mam ochoty ci na to pozwalać. Przykro mi, ale wygląda na to, że ze mną utknąłeś.

Artur znowu westchnął. Tak właśnie przypuszczał, że Eames sobie nie pójdzie, tylko dlatego, że on mu tak powie. Cóż, trzeba było znaleźć inne rozwiązanie. Artur potarł palcami skronie. Był zmęczony i tak naprawdę chciałby już mieć to wszystko za sobą, być gdzieś daleko, móc zwinąć się w kłębek i iść spać.

— Dobra. — Skinął w końcu głową i spojrzał na Eamesa. — To tak, teraz wejdziemy do tej kotlinki, ty nie zaczniesz panikować, pozwolisz mi się wszystkim zająć i _nawet nie pomyślisz o dotknięciu miecza_. Ani topora. Ani nawet tych sztyletów, które schowałeś pod kurtką, przy pasku i w bucie. I pewnie gdzieś jeszcze, znając ciebie. Jasne?

Z każdym słowem Artura brwi Eamesa zdawały się wędrować coraz wyżej. Eames patrzył na niego z mieszaniną niedowierzania, podejrzliwości i ciekawości. Najwyraźniej to ostatnie wygrało, bo tylko skinął głową, odsunął się kilka kroków i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Prowadź, skarbie — powiedział, przepuszczając Artura w wejściu do kotlinki.

Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu. Artur zręcznie ześlizgnął się po stromym zboczu i zostawił plecak obok dużego głazu, który był usytuowany pod spodem. Eames zjechał za nim i Artur pociągnął go za skałę, upewniając się, że jest za nią dokładnie schowany, ręką zatykając mu usta, żeby zablokować jakiekolwiek protesty. 

— Poczekaj tu — powiedział, kiedy Eames się uspokoił i tylko patrzył na niego z wyrzutem. — I bądź cicho, dobra? — dodał, ostrożnie zabierając rękę z ust Eamesa, który z rezygnacją skinął głową.

Artur wyszedł zza głazu i dokładnie rozejrzał się dookoła, próbując zlokalizować swojego smoka, kiedy ten zręcznie wylądował na nim, sprawiając, że Artur stracił równowagę i wylądował na ziemi. Smok uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i zabrał się za lizanie jego twarzy swoim ogromnym, szorstkim i bardzo mokrym językiem.

— Hej, hej, wystarczy — Artur zachichotał, kiedy język smoka znalazł się na jego szyi, w miejscu, w którym miał łaskotki. — Też się cieszę, że cię widzę. Możesz mnie puścić? Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, a nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu — powiedział. Smok przestał go lizać i zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w niego uważnie. Artur chciał go zepchnąć, ale w tym momencie smok nagle napiął wszystkie mięśnie i gwałtownie się obrócił. Artur szybko wyjrzał zza jego nogi.

Eames stał na skraju kotlinki; jego plecy dotykały głazu, za którym Artur go zostawił. Jego oczy były rozszerzone w wyrazie szoku, strachu i niedowierzania, ręka automatycznie przesuwała się w stronę paska, przy którym — Artur wie — jest ukryty sztylet. Smok zauważył ostrożny ruch, wysunął łeb do przodu i odsłonił zęby. Zanim zawarczał, Artur był już pomiędzy nim a Eamesem, próbując się zdecydować, kogo uspokoić najpierw.

— Eames, nie ruszaj się i nawet nie myśl o tym sztylecie. On ci nic nie zrobi, jeśli go nie sprowokujesz. Zaufaj mi, proszę — zwrócił się do Eamesa, nie patrząc na niego, oczy cały czas utkwione w smoku. Kątem oka obserwował, jak Eames się zatrzymał rękę w połowie drogi do paska i odetchnął głęboko, starając się uspokoić. — To jest Eames — zwrócił się do smoka, kiedy był już pewien, że Eames nie zrobi nic głupiego. — Jest moim przyja…

— Chłopakiem — wtrącił Eames spokojnie. Artur gwałtownie odwrócił głowę. — Chłopakiem, skarbie. Przyjaciele raczej nie praktykują tego, co robiliśmy przed chwilą w lesie — wyjaśnił, kącik jego ust uniesiony w półuśmiechu. Artur poczuł, jak się czerwieni. Smok wydał z siebie ten dziwny dźwięk, który Artur rozpoznawał jako śmiech. — Więc to jest twój sekret, co?

— Sekret? Skąd wiedziałeś, że mam sekret? — Artur spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, obserwując, jak Eames powoli do niego podchodzi.

— Och, daj spokój, słońce. Wymykałeś się z wioski, byłeś bardzo tajemniczy i nagle wiedziałeś o smokach takie rzeczy, których nie było w żadnej z tych starych książek, które znasz na pamięć — wyjaśnił Eames, stając obok niego. — Czyli co? Masz smoka?

— Na to wygląda? — Artur wzruszył ramionami. — Zestrzeliłem go podczas ostatniego ataku. To Nocna Furia. Znalazłem go tutaj i chciałem… no wiesz. Niestety, najwyraźniej konspirował przeciwko mnie z kotem Ariadne.

— Oczy, co? — zgadł Eames, uśmiechając się lekko. — Jak ma na imię?

— Pasiv — odpowiedział Artur po chwili ciszy.

— Eee… co? — reakcja Eamesa była bardzo podobna to zdania Artura na ten temat. — Jak… Eee… Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

— Nie mam pojęcia, dobra? Przyśniło mi się! — zdenerwował się Artur. Wsadził ręce do kieszeni i poszedł odnaleźć swój plecak.

— Aha. No dobra — podsumował Eames, najwyraźniej nadal nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. — Pasiv — spróbował. — Przynajmniej masz oryginalne imię, kolego — zwrócił się do smoka, lekko klepiąc go po nodze.

Najwyraźniej to wystarczyło, żeby smok zdecydował, że go lubi i postanowił — prawdopodobnie w nagrodę — zabrać go na wycieczkę. Złapał zębami jego koszulę i jednym zręcznym ruchem łba wrzucił go sobie na grzbiet. Artura zamurowało i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nich z otwartymi ustami. Przestał dopiero, jak smok fuknął ( _fuknął!_ ) na niego zniecierpliwiony, podbiegł do niego i wspiął się na siodło.

— Trzymaj się mocno — powiedział i poczuł, jak duże, ciepłe dłonie Eamesa oplatają go w pasie. Uśmiechnął się lekko, ścisnął mocniej lejce i poklepał Pasiv po głowie, kiedy wznosili się w powietrze.

Smok zatoczył kilka coraz większych kół nad kotlinką, zanim wzbił się wyżej i skierował się na północ. Przez jakiś czas Eames kurczowo trzymał się Artura, ukrywając głowę w zagłębieniu między jego szyją a ramieniem. Artur czuł jego przyspieszony oddech na swojej skórze. Lecieli między chmurami, spokojnym, wyrównanym lotem, kiedy Pasiv zdecydował się zanurkować. Artur instynktownie zmienił ustawienie skrzydła. Lecieli w dół, pęd powietrza rozwiewał włosy, uderzał w policzki. Eames wzmocnił uściski, ale odchylił się lekko do tyłu i krzyknął radośnie.

*

Słońce powoli znikało za horyzontem barwiąc gładką taflę morza na pomarańczowo, kiedy Artur zdecydował, że czas wracać. Zawrócił Pasiv i skierował się w stronę lądu. Smok wzbił się w górę i unormował lot między chmurami. Przelecieli może kilkanaście kilometrów, kiedy nagle podniósł głowę, wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

— Hej, Pasiv, spokojnie — powiedział łagodnie, głaszcząc smoka po głowie. Nie pomogło, Pasiv kręcił głową na wszystkie strony, zupełnie jakby czegoś szukał.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał niespokojnie Eames.

— Nie wiem. Nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. Hej, Pasiv, co jest? — spróbował jeszcze raz, mimo że doskonale wiedział, że smok mu nie odpowie. — Może… — zaczął, ale w tym momencie smok skręcił nagle i tylko instynkt Artura, dzięki któremu poruszył nogą w strzemieniu w odpowiednim kierunku, uratował ich przed upadkiem z dużej wysokości.

Wlecieli wyżej, gdzie chmury były gęstsze i ciemniejsze. Artur spróbował skierować Pasiv z powrotem w dół i na południe zamiast na wschód, ale smok tylko szarpnął łeb z powrotem i leciał dalej. Artur zamknął oczy, czuł jak palce Eamesa zaciskają się nerwowo na jego kurtce.

— Artur? — szepnął, jego głos nieco wyższy, wyraźnie wystraszony. To naprawdę przeraziło Artura — znał Eamesa całe życie i ostatni raz kiedy widział, że naprawdę się bał, było jak mieli po pięć lat i stali obok siebie czekając, szukając swoich rodziców powracających z wyprawy. Rodzice Eamesa podeszli do niego później i Eameas ścisnął mocniej dłoń Artura, a potem pobiegł uściskać swoją mamę. Kiedy stało się jasne, że rodziców Artura nie ma na statkach, Eames wrócił, przytulił go mocno i powiedział, że rano przyjdzie się z nim pobawić. Od tamtego czasu Artur nie widział, żeby Eames kiedykolwiek naprawdę się bał, dlatego strach w jego głosie naprawdę, naprawdę go przeraził. Wziął głęboki oddech i powoli otworzył oczy.

— O kurwa — wyszeptał, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na lejcach. Wokół nich niemal kłębiły się smoki, setki smoków, Artur mógłby nawet przysiąc, że były ich tysiące, ale możliwe, że to tylko wrażenie. 

— Lepiej bym tego nie ujął — mruknął Eames. — Byłbym dozgonnie wdzięczny, gdybyś mógł nas stąd zabrać.

— Nie mogę — odpowiedział Artur żałośnie. — On w ogóle nie reaguje, jakby… Nie wiem, wpadł w jakiś trans czy coś. Zwykle sypia jak nietoperz, zwisając z gałęzi głową w dół, może jego… eee… nawigacja też działa jak u nietoperzy?

— Artur, słońce, wiem, że jesteś najmądrzejszą osobą w wiosce, ale ja nie studiowałem nietoperzy i nie zrozumiałem kompletnie nic z tego, co właśnie powiedziałeś.

— To wygląda, jakby słyszał coś, czego my nie słyszymy i to coś ma nad nim kontrolę — wyjaśnił cicho Artur. 

Eames kiwnął lekko głową i zamilkł. Pochylili się, prawie leżąc na smoku, starając się pozostać niezauważeni. 

Wkrótce wyrosła przed nimi ogromna góra, pełna stromych podejść, półek skalnych i otworów, przez które smoki wlatywały do jej wnętrza. Kiedy znaleźli się w środku, położyli się jeszcze niżej, bojąc się nawet ogarnąć wzrokiem całą jaskinię. Artur spojrzał w dół, na warstwy gorącej lawy i zrozumiał, że znajdują się wewnątrz wulkanu. Ponieważ, jak Eames kiedyś stwierdził, Artur był badaczem, automatycznie pomyślał, że to przecież logiczne, żeby smoki miały swoje leże właśnie w wulkanie.

Pasiv skręcił ostro i schował się za ogromnym stalagmitem. Artur bardzo chętnie podziękowałby za to jakiemu przyjaznemu bogowi, gdyby takiego znał i na dodatek w niego wierzył. W zamian lekko poklepał smoka po głowie. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Smoki były wszędzie. Na każdej półce skalnej, każdym stalagmicie i stalaktycie, przyczepione do ścian i sufitów.

— Na stępiony topór Tora — wymamrotał Eames.

—Dlaczego stępiony? —zapytał głupio Artur, tak jakby nie mieli większych problemów.

— Nie wiem, przyśniło mi się, okay? — zirytował się Eames. Artur tylko lekko skinął głową uznając, że to wyjaśnienie jest wystarczająco logiczne. On sam w końcu nazwał smoka Pasiv, prawda?

Artur odkrył, że wstrzymuje oddech starając się oddychać jak najrzadziej, tak jakby nawet oddech mógł zdradzić ich obecność tutaj. Przez chwilę obserwowali, jak kolejne wlatujące do jaskini smoki zrzucają przyniesione zdobycze na dno wulkanu, zastanawiając się, dlaczego marnują jedzenie pozwalając mu zatonąć w gorącej lawie. Odpowiedź wcale im się nie spodobała. Ostatni smok — Gronkiel — wrzucił niewielką rybę i spokojnie odlatywał w stronę jakiegoś wolnego kawałka ściany, kiedy z lawy wystrzeliła w górę gigantyczna smocza głowa i Gronkiel zniknął w jej ogromnym pysku. Przerażone smoki rzuciły się do ucieczki, Pasiv wystrzelił zza stalagmitu i zręcznie lawirując między skałami, smokami i gigantyczną głową, wyleciał z jaskini.

*

— Co to, kurwa, było?! — zapytał Eames, kiedy w końcu wylądowali w kotlince. Przez całą podróż żaden z nich się nie odzywał, obaj zbyt wstrząśnięci tym, co właśnie zobaczyli, żeby rozmawiać. Dopiero kiedy stopy Eamesa dotknęły twardego gruntu, udało mu się odezwać.

— To jest jak w mrowisku, myślę — powiedział Artur, lądując na ziemi i głaszcząc uspokajająco poruszonego smoka.

— Królowa i robotnice? To ma sens — stwierdził Eames, oddychając głęboko. — Musimy powiedzieć Saito. Artur, znaleźliśmy cholerne leże, którego wszyscy szukają od lat! Saito zwariuje!

Artur nic nie odpowiedział. Przytulił się do smoka, jakby chciał się z nim stopić w jedno, jakby chciał jednocześnie chronić go sobą i schować siebie. Kiedy cisza się przedłużała, Eames podszedł do niego i delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia.

— Artur?

— Nie możemy im o tym powiedzieć — odpowiedział cicho, nadal głaszcząc smoka, który powoli zaczął się uspokajać.

— Dlaczego? Artur, ja rozumiem, że twój smok… Ale pomyśl! Twoi rodzice zginęli szukając tego pieprzonego miejsca!

— I co przyjdzie z tego, że ja, ty i wszyscy inni zginiemy, próbując walczyć z tym potworem?! Jestem pewien, że moja mama bardzo by się ucieszyła.

Tym razem to Eames nic nie powiedział. Tylko oplótł ręce wokół talii Artura, teraz już przywykłej do dotyku dłoni Eamesa, obrócił go lekko i przytulił go. Artur pozwolił sobie na chwilę słabości, wtulił twarz w jego ramię i zamknął oczy. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Eames odsunął go lekko od siebie i pocałował, powoli, delikatnie, jakby się bał, że może go zepsuć, rozbić na kawałki, jeśli tylko przyciśnie troszeczkę mocniej.

— Dobrze, skarbie — powiedział cicho Eames, kiedy Artur przygryzał lekko swoją wargę kilka sekund później. — Nic nie powiemy. Ale ty zostajesz.

— Eames…

— Nie, Artur, ty posłuchaj — przerwał mu Eames. — Nie pozwolę ci tak po prostu odejść. W tej cholernej wiosce jest za dużo ludzi, którym na tobie zależy, nawet jeśli tobie wydaje się, że jesteś piątym kołem u wozu. Możemy jutro przegrać. Jeśli mam być do końca szczery, też wcale nie mam ochoty zabijać tego smoka, więc _naprawdę_ będę bardzo szczęśliwy, jeśli pozwolimy Ariadne i Robertowi zebrać laury. Tylko proszę, _proszę_ , nie odchodź — zakończył, wpatrując się w niego takim wzrokiem, że Artur nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak tylko skinąć głową i pocałować go tak, jakby świat miał się zaraz skończyć.

*

Okazało się, że wcale nie muszę nikomu oddawać zwycięstwa. Ostatni etap szkolenia został odwołany z powodu ataku smoków na wioskę. Nikt nie musiał udowadniać, że jest gotowy do walki, nie było czasu na zastanawianie się, po prostu złapali tarcze, miecze i topory, i to było wszystko. Tylko Yusuf odruchowo próbował zatrzymać Artura w pracowni, ale Eames wpadł do chaty w środku kłótni, złapał go za nadgarstek i razem ruszyli do walki.

Dołączyli do grupy, której przewodziła Ariadne. Tak jakoś wyszło, że przejęła dowodzenie nad wszystkimi ze szkolenia i nikt nie próbował protestować. Ariadne rzucała się w pierwszy szereg z dzikim okrzykiem i Artur był pewien, że nikt nie chciał wchodzić jej w drogę. On i Eames walczyli dokładnie tak, jak na szkoleniu, ramię w ramię, rozumiejąc się bez słów, wykorzystując triki, których Artur nauczył się od Nocnej Furii. Wkrótce wokół nich leżały trzy uśpione Gronkiele, kilka uspokojonych Straszliwców i jeden Zębiróg. Przebiegający obok Cobb przystanął na chwilę kompletnie zszokowany. Biegnąca za nim Mal uśmiechnęła się do nich, złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą.

— Ale… — zaczął Cobb, nadal nic nie rozumiejąc.

— Mówiłam, że są najlepsi — odpowiedziała Mal, machając im zanim zniknęli z Domem za najbliższą chatą. 

Artur uśmiechnął się do Eamesa, który zachichotał i ponieważ przez chwilę mieli czyste pole i moment oddechu, przysunął się do niego i złapał go za rękę. Artur pomyślał, że to by było bardzo romantyczne, pocałunek na środku pola bitwy i tak dalej. Ale to przecież byłoby głupie i nieodpowiedzialne; i dokładnie to zrobił Eames, a przewidywania Artura sprawdziły się bardziej niż co do przecinka, bo ten właśnie moment wybrał sobie Koszmar Pomocnik, żeby wychylić się zza dachu najbliższej chaty. Tylko dzięki instynktowi, którego najwyraźniej ich ciała nabrały podczas szkolenia, udało im się uniknąć pierwszego strumienia ognia. Drugi nie nadszedł, bo smok oberwał kulą błyskawic i tuż przed nim pojawił się Pasiv.

Dokładnie wtedy wszystko poszło się pieprzyć.

*

— Dom, proszę cię, daj mi chociaż wytłumaczyć! — prosił Artur, kiedy dwie godziny później Saito zdecydował, że kolejna wyprawa wyruszy następnego dnia.

Nocna Furia obroniła Artura i Eamesa przed Koszmarem Pomocnikiem i za żadne skarby nie dała się przekonać, że musi odlecieć. Ile razy później Artur próbował sobie przypomnieć, co dokładnie się stało, pamiętał tylko krzyki i zmieszanie, kolorowe obrazy, ludzi gromadzących się dookoła przerażonego smoka i rozpaczliwe odgłosy, jakie wydawał; pamiętał mocną dłoń Eamesa zaciskającą się na jego ramieniu, kiedy odciągał go z kotłowiska i próbował go uspokoić. Nie pamiętał, żeby coś mówił, ale jego obolałe gardło wskazywało na to, że krzyczał. Najwyraźniej nic nie pomogło, bo Pasiv był teraz w zamknięciu, a Artur nie mógł zrobić absolutnie nic, żeby mu pomóc.

Próbował. Oczywiście, że próbował. Ale tylko pogorszył sprawę, bo jakimś cudem w tym wszystkim wymsknęło mu się, że widzieli leże. Eames przysunął się jeszcze bliżej niego, jego dłoń zacisnęła się mocniej na jego ramieniu. Artur nie słyszał, co Eames wymyślił, żeby wyciągnąć go stamtąd i zaprowadzić do domu, przygotować coś ciepłego do picia, czego smaku Artur nawet nie rozróżnia i posadzić na łóżku. Nie wiedział, jak długo tak siedzieli, ramiona Eamesa mocno zaciśnięte wokół niego, kiedy ktoś lekko zapukał we framugę.

W drzwiach stała Mal. Artur spodziewał się znaleźć w jej oczach zawód, był przygotowany na znajome, palące uczucie w żołądku, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Twarz Mal wyrażała jedynie smutek, a jej oczy wyraźnie mówiły, że gdyby mogła, cofnęłaby czas i wszystko zmieniła.

— Eames — zaczęła cicho, powoli podchodząc do łóżka. — Zostawisz nas na moment? To nie zajmie długo, możesz poczekać w pokoju Phillipy. Na dole jest Dom, więc nie wiem, czy…

— W porządku, Mal, pójdę do dzieci. I tak obiecałem Jamesowi, że mu naprawię jego drewniany miecz — powiedział Eames, delikatnie wyplątując się z rąk Artura, który od razu zesztywniał. Eames westchnął i ścisnął jego ramię, starając się go zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Artur tylko potrząsnął głową, przygryzając wargę i gwałtownie mrugając powiekami. — Jestem zaraz za ścianą, skarbie — szepnął Eames, zanim wreszcie puścił Artura i wyszedł z pokoju.

Mal nie poruszyła się przez dłuższą chwilę, stała na środku pokoju, jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu zabrakło jej słów. Artur nie patrzył na nią, nadal wbijając wzrok w ścianę, ale wyraźnie czuł jej uważne spojrzenie na sobie. Nie trwało to długo, zanim posłanie lekko ugięło się pod jej ciężarem. Nie przytuliła go i Artur był jej za to wdzięczny. W tej chwili absolutnie nie był w stanie przewidzieć swojej reakcji — tak samo dobrze mógł się jej kurczowo złapać, wtulić się w nią jakby znowu miał pięć lat i nigdy nie puszczać, jak i odtrącić jej rękę i uciec gdzieś do lasu, gdzie Eames musiałby go potem szukać godzinami.

— Przykro mi — powiedziała w końcu Mal, kiedy Artur jako tako się uspokoił. Pogładziła go po głowie, delikatnie, z wahaniem, które było tak bardzo nie-Mal, że Artur w końcu podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią. — Próbowałam porozmawiać z Saito, ale nie chciał mnie słuchać. Przepraszam.

Artur przez chwilę jeszcze nic nie mówił, wpatrywał się tylko w nią, jakby próbował skatalogować wszystkie fakty, powsadzać jej reakcje i emocje do szufladek, sporządzić listę, zanalizować i wyciągnąć wnioski. Nie trwało to długo — może dwa, trzy mrugnięcia powiekami — i Artur skinął powoli głową.

— Ale płyniesz z nim, prawda?

— Muszę. Przepraszam. — Mal odwróciła wzrok, jej palce nadal zaplątane we włosy Artura, jego wzrok tak samo pusty i bez wyrazu, jak godzinę wcześniej.

*

— Artur? — usłyszał za sobą zaniepokojony głos Ariadne i poczuł jej rękę na swoim ramieniu.

Stał na wzgórzu, pod którym rozciągało się morze, obserwując powoli znikające za horyzontem statki. Drżał z zimna; wiatr był przenikliwie zimny, jego cienka koszula i futrzana kamizelka zdecydowanie nie nadawały się na tę pogodę, ale tego ranka Artur ubierał się na ślepo zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi, co na siebie zakłada. Wymknął się z domu przed świtem, zostawiając Eamesa śpiącego w swoim łóżku. Było wystarczająco wcześnie, żeby wioska była pogrążona w przyjemnym półmroku, ale najwyraźniej nie na tyle, żeby zdążył włamać się do tego przeklętego miejsca, w którym Saito kazał zamknąć Pasiv. Artur stał ukryty w cieniu chaty, zaciskając mocno pięści, wbijając paznokcie w skórę, nogi w ziemię i ze wszystkich sił starając się nie poruszyć, nie odezwać i nie zrobić nic głupiego. Przygryzając wargę obserwował, jak ludzie Saito zakładają łańcuchy na Nocną Furię, upewniają się, że są dobrze przytwierdzone do pokładu statku i na tyle mocne, że smok ich nie wyrwie.

Nie wrócił do domu na śniadanie, poszedł na wzgórze i obserwował powoli wschodzące słońce i port, w którym pojawiało się coraz więcej ludzi. Gwar rósł, wiatr się wzmagał, a Artur nie potrafił się poruszyć, odwrócić, odejść. Stał tam i patrzył tak długo, aż ostatni biały maszt nie zniknął na horyzoncie. Dopiero wtedy odwrócił się do Ariadne i Eamesa, którzy pojawili się tam gdzieś w międzyczasie i cierpliwie czekali, aż wróci na ziemię.

— Musimy coś zrobić — powiedział cicho, wbijając wzrok w swoje stopy. — Jeśli Pasiv…

— Pasiv? — wtrąciła Ariadne. Artur nie musiał podnosić głowy, żeby widzieć jej ściągnięte brwi. — Dlaczego nazwałeś smoka Pasiv?

— Przyśniło mu się — wyjaśnił Eames, uciszając ją i lekko dotykając ramienia Artura, żeby kontynuował. Artur odkaszlnął, oczyszczając gardło z szybko rosnącej w niej guli o nieprzyjemnym smaku.

— Jeśli Pasiv zabierze ich do tego wulkanu, wszyscy zginą — powiedział, patrząc na Eamesa, który skinął głową. Artur starał się nie myśleć, co by było, gdyby po swoich rodzicach stracił teraz jeszcze Mal i Doma.

— Masz jakiś plan? — zapytała Ariadne, przytulając go, jakby doskonale wiedziała, o czym próbuje nie myśleć. Cóż, prawdopodobnie wiedziała. Czasami Artur naprawdę myślał, że znała go lepiej, niż on sam znał siebie. Skinął głową.

— Ale jest absolutnie szalony. I możliwe, że to trochę samobójcza misja — powiedział powoli, obejmując Ariadne.

— Im bardziej szalony i samobójczy plan, tym bardziej mi się podoba — oświadczył Eames, uśmiechając się szeroko. Artur, mimo woli, zachichotał.

*

— Obiecuję, że już nigdy w życiu nie powiem, że nie masz wyobraźni! — krzyknął Eames, kiedy wlecieli w gęstą mgłę otaczającą okolice wulkanu. Byli już bardzo blisko leża i smoki od jakiegoś czasu leciały, jakby były w transie. Artur uśmiechnął się lekko, a siedząca za nim Ariadne zachichotała.

— Niedługo będziemy musieli zniżyć lot i ocenić sytuację — powiedział Artur głośno, zwracając się do wszystkich. Nash uniósł głowę i zaczął się wiercić niespokojnie. Robert zacisnął ręce mocniej na sznurze, z którego Artur zrobił prowizoryczne lejce, i rzucił Ariadne spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło: „jeśli jakiś smok mnie _znowu_ (tak, oczy Roberta były wyjątkowe dobre w zaznaczaniu słów kursywą) porwie i zje, to będziesz to miała na sumieniu”. — Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jak oblecimy wulkan z drugiej strony wyspy, tak będzie bezpieczniej i zapewni nam to element zaskoczenia — wyjaśnił, lekko głaskając smoka za uchem.

Zatoczyli koło i zniżyli lot, wylatując z mgły. Po drugiej stronie wyspy roiło się od uciekających smoków, w powietrzu ich krzyki mieszały się z hukiem tłuczonych skał, rykiem ogromnego smoka i spanikowanymi głosami wikingów. Artur przełknął głośno ślinę, czując jak palce Ariadne mocniej zacisnęły się na jego kurtce.

— Wszyscy pamiętają, jaki jest plan? — zapytał Eames, najwyraźniej widząc, że Artur zbladł i nie może wydobyć z siebie głosu. — No to do dzieła! Wygląda na to, że nie mamy za dużo czasu!

Wylecieli zza wulkanu dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym ze smoka opadły ostatnie kawałki skruszonych przez masę jego ciała skał. Artur odchylił się lekko i zmrużył oczy, obserwując smoka, starając się jak najszybciej dostrzec i zanalizować jak najwięcej szczegółów.

— Trzymajcie się z dala od ogona — powiedział, kiedy przelatywali nad panikującym tłumem, w którym Artur starał się znaleźć Mal, Cobba i Saito. Eames, sprawdźcie z Robertem, gdzie ma martwą strefę. My z Ariadne znajdziemy Pasiv, ja zostanę, żeby go uwolnić, a Ariadne wróci wam pomóc, dobra?

— Jasne, skarbie, zajmiemy się wszystkim. Pozdrów ode mnie Pasiv! — odpowiedział Eames, zwracając swojego smoka w stronę olbrzyma i machając na pozostałych, żeby do niego dołączyli.

Artur i Ariadne odlecieli się w stronę statków. Po drodze Arturowi udało się wreszcie znaleźć Mal i Cobba, którzy stali z mieczami ciągle wzniesionymi do ataku, z niedowierzaniem wpatrujący się w niebo. Prawdopodobnie wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i pomachałby im, ale w tej chwili miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Artur skierował swoją uwagę z powrotem w stronę statków, jego oczy szybko skanowały kolejne pokłady w poszukiwaniu Pasiv.

— Artur! — usłyszał za sobą podniecony głos Ariadne. — Statek Saito!

Artur prawie uderzył się ręką w czoło. Przecież to było absolutnie logiczne, Saito nie powierzyłby smoka nikomu innemu. Artur ściągnął lejce i smok zanurkował.

*

Później, dużo później, Artur wielokrotnie próbował przypomnieć sobie szczegóły tego, co się wydarzyło. Bo przecież musiały być _jakieś_ szczegóły, prawda? I na pewno miały jedną wersję, tę właściwą, prawdziwą, która naprawdę miała miejsce. Wersje, które opowiadali inni nie tylko różniły się dramatycznie, ale były też średnio wiarygodne. Artur lubił swoje życie przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia uporządkowane, a okazjonalne przebłyski pamięci do najważniejszej (prawie) chwili jego życia, wprowadzało w jego wewnętrzny świat chaos i to na dodatek nieuporządkowany i bardzo mało kreatywny.

Pamiętał, że nie udało mu się uwolnić Nocnej Furii, zanim Czerwona Śmierć 

(— Co, kurwa? Czerwona Śmierć?

— Twój smok nazywa się Pasiv, skarbie. Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

— Zamknij się, Eames.)

nie trafiła ogonem dokładnie w sam środek pokładu dokładnie tego statku, chociaż do wyboru miał co najmniej dwadzieścia innych. Zarówno Artur, jak i Pasiv — nadal przytwierdzony do łańcuchami do kawałka pokładu — wpadli do wody. Artur próbował znaleźć coś, co mógłby podważyć, co mogłoby mu pomóc zerwać więzy, ale zgromadzony w płucach tlen szybko się skończył i Artur zaczynał tracić przytomność. Nie pamiętał, kto im pomógł. Prawdopodobnie Cobb, ale to był wniosek wysnuty za pomocą logiki, a nie odnaleziony w pamięci, co trochę niepokoiło Artura.

Kolejna rzecz, jaką pamiętał, był pęd powietrza we włosach i znajome uczucie sensacji w żołądku. Kiedy byli już dostatecznie wysoko, Artur jednym spojrzeniem ocenił stan bitwy i podjął strategiczne decyzje. Chyba. Możliwe, że mylił się w kwestii tego jednego spojrzenia. Co wiedział na pewno, to fakt, że jak obudził się w swoim pokoju dwa dni później, nie umiał przypomnieć sobie, jak właściwie pokonał Czerwoną Śmierć i jak to się do cholery stało, że to on zabił najstraszniejszego smoka, o którego istnieniu wiedział (no dobrze, technicznie zabił go Pasiv, ale to Artur nim kierował, tak?).

Mal powiedziała, że byli niesamowici, a ostateczna rozgrywka była jak teatr ognia i wody, cienia i światła, umiejscowiona wysoko rozświetlanych przez smoczy ogień chmurach. Cobb poklepywał go po ramieniu powtarzając, że on nie wie, on naprawdę, naprawdę nie wie (mogli sobie podać ręce, w sumie). Saito z jakiegoś powodu chodził dumny jak paw i udawał, że wcale nie powiedział _przepraszam_ do smoka, bo Mal mu kazała, a Yusuf paplał w kółko o tym, ile to cudownych właściwości mają smocze zęby i jak to rozwinie jego produkcję preparatów, eliksirów i wybuchających płynów. Eames, podobnie jak on, miał problemy z pamięcią, które Ariadne tłumaczyła tym, że był wtedy małą kulką strachu. Artur postanowił trzymać się wersji Roberta, która wydawała mu się najmniej chaotyczna i najbardziej prawdopodobna.

Z opowieści Roberta — który mówiąc starał się zachować spokój i ze wszystkich sił ignorować wtrącenia Eamesa i komentarze Ariadne — wynikało, że udało im się zmusić Czerwoną Śmierć do wykorzystania skrzydeł i wyprowadzili ją na dość dużą wysokość. Ponieważ siła wroga była zdecydowanie przeważająca, prowadzili wojnę podjazdową, atakowali z ukrycia. Dzięki niesamowitej zwrotności i szybkości Nocnej Furii, znikali w chmurach, zanim ogromny smok zdążył się zorientować, co się właściwie stało i dlaczego jego lewe skrzydło płonie. O, teraz już prawe też. Kiedy zostało im już tylko jedno splunięcie, a sztuczne skrzydło na ogonie Pasiv zaczęło płonąć, zanurkowali nagle tuż przed oczami Czerwonej Śmierci, która oczywiście podążyła za nimi. Manewr, który wykonali później sprawił, że Mal krzyknęła i zasłoniła sobie usta rękę, niezdolna do zamknięcia oczu. Odwrócili się nagle w powietrzu i Nocna Furia wystrzeliła ostatnią kulę błyskawic prosto w otwartą paszczę szykującego się do zionięcia ogniem smoka.

Najwyraźniej później Artur wypadł z siodła i wpadł prosto w rozpościerające się pod nim morze ognia, utworzone przez eksplodującego smoka. Tak naprawdę nikt nie wiedział, jakim cudem Nocnej Furii udało się go złapać dosłownie sekundę po zetknięciu z ogniem i odlecieć z nim w bezpieczne miejsce. Artur był już w tym czasie nieprzytomny i poparzony, ale za to jak najbardziej nie martwy.

— W ogóle najlepsze było to, że Pasiv cię schował. Oplótł cię skrzydłami i zawinął jak kokonie — powiedział Robert i chociaż raz, nikt mu nie przerwał. Siedział na krześle obok łóżka Artura, bawiąc się włosami opierającej się o jego nogi Ariadne i obserwując, jak Eames robi to samo leżącemu obok Arturowi. — Cobb prawie wpadł w histerię.

— A Mal o mało nie zabiła Saito! — wtrąciła podniecona Ariadne. — W życiu nie widziałam jej tak wściekłej. Myślę, że w tamtej chwili mogłaby tego gigantycznego smoka zabić samym spojrzeniem.

Artur zachichotał, co oczywiście było błędem, ponieważ nadal wszystko piekielnie go bolało.

— Oj, nie tak ostro, skarbie — skomentował Eames, poprawiając poduszkę za jego plecami i pomagając mu się wygodniej ułożyć. Artur tylko uniósł brew.

— Mal zmusiła Saito, żeby przeprosił Pasiv — przerwała im Ariadne, przewracając oczami. — Dopiero wtedy smok pozwolił nam cię zobaczyć i sprawdzić, czy żyjesz.

— Mądry smok — powiedział miękko Artur, patrząc w stronę rozłożonego wygodnie na podłodze smoka.

— No, w każdym razie Mal… znaczy Rada Wioski, ekhm, uchwaliła Deklarację Praw Smoków — kontynuowała Ariadne. — O, i zostałeś przewodniczącym Rady Do Spraw Smoków, to takie ostrzeżenie, żebyś wiedział.

— Rady Do Spraw Smoków? — powtórzył Artur, zastanawiając się, czy powinien się śmiać, czy może lepiej płakać.

— Bo do wszystkich w końcu dotarło, że jesteś najmądrzejszy, słońce — odpowiedział Eames, całując włosy Artura. —Mamy też Klub Zabaw Ze Smokami, z którego Phillipa zrobiła sobie swoje prywatne królestwo, i parę innych ciekawych… kółek zainteresowań. Ariadne jest przewodniczącą MOWOPS.

— MOWOPS?

— Międzywioskowej Organizacji Walki O Prawa Smoków — wyjaśniła Ariadne. — Robert jest moim zastępcą. Wczoraj pobił się z takim głupkiem z sąsiedniej wioski, który próbował nam zabić Złośliwca, wredny gówniarz. Zanim zapytasz, Robert wygrał.

Artur prychnął.

— Nie wątpiłem w to ani przez chwilę — stwierdził spokojnie, po czym zerknął w stronę okna, za którym przed chwilą przeleciał Gronkiel. — Czyli co? Nasza wioska to jakiś rezerwat smoków teraz, czy coś?

— Tak jakby — potwierdziła Ariadne, wzruszając ramionami. — Saito kupił je wszystkie.

— Co zrobił?! Jak to kupił smoki? Od kogo? Przecież nie można kupić smoków, na litość bogów, na których istnienie nadal nie mamy dowodów!

— Skarbie, uspokój się, bo będzie bolało — powiedział spokojnie Eames, zmuszając go, żeby oparł się z powrotem. — Teraz oddychaj. Tak, o właśnie. Już spokojny? — upewnił się. Arturowi daleko było do spokojności, ale spróbował się rozluźnić i skinął głową. Eames spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, ale nie naciskał. — Kiedy inne wioski dowiedziały się, że smoki są jednak dobre i przydatne, też chciały jakieś. Po prawdzie, starczyłoby ich dla całego półwyspu i jeszcze by jakieś zostały, ale znasz Saito. „Wydawało się to najprostsze” — Eames znakomicie imitował głos Saito. I Mal przewracającą oczami też. Jak się okazało prychanie Cobba również.

Za oknem Złośliwce bawiły się w berka ze Straszliwcami, pani Berg, sąsiadka z naprzeciwka, rozmawiała z Totemem, swoim nowym Zębirogiem, który pomagał jej podlewać kwiatki, a na dywanie w pokoju Artura spokojnie spała sobie Nocna Furia. Artur przysunął się bliżej do Eamesa, wtulił głowę w jego ramię, zamknął oczy i pomyślał, że jego życie nie mogłoby być lepsze niż w tej chwili. No, może gdyby wszystko przestało boleć. Ale bardziej absurdalne to już na pewno nie mogło, pomyślał. 

— … będziemy musieli wybudować plac zabaw dla smoków… — powiedział za oknem Saito. 

Artur zmienił zdanie.


End file.
